The Seasons of Chaos
by DyingEmbers243
Summary: After being betrayed by majority of his friends and having his family killed, Percy joins the army of Chaos and becomes progressively colder and harder. Three centuries later, Percy's life is once again turned upside down. This is the story of a frozen heart being thawed. Rated T because I can rate it T. Please read and review. No flames please
1. Prologue

When the Saviour of Olympus perished, it was early spring. The camp of heroes would forever remember the pain of the hero in question on the anniversaries of his triumphs and the day of his defeat. It was their fault. They were the ones who had driven him to the edge; and they were the ones who had ridiculed any thoughts that he might have been telling the truth.

They were so sure that this person had been rotten to the core, that when at long last news of his demise reached them, the rejoiced. As if the gods themselves had granted the world freedom from all oppressors.

They were wrong.

The hero had not done all they thought he had. Every time there was a story of him in his last days on earth; they were backwards. He was a hero, not a villain.

When they realised their mistake it was too late. The deed was done. He had left. It was all his fault.

The hero was Percy Jackson.

 **I know that this is unbearably short, but it will get longer. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

A figure cloaked in shadow walked calmly through the cool air and raging winds. He jumped onto a lake frozen solid by the changing of seasons. The change had been quick that year. Autumn hadn't fully left when Winter approached. When he had approached.

The ice and snow where almost as cold as what the figure had become. No more smiles. No more laughter. No more joy. It was actually rather depressing.

The figure stopped looking coolly at the lake beneath his feet. Surrounding him were tendrils of ice, curving around his feet and reaching out. The curls and shapes forming the most delicate pattern.

It was beautiful.

The figure stamped on the lake, a fresh sheet of ice came from the point of his shoe, turning the lake into a sinister black oval, reflecting the scowl on the man's face.

This shocked him. It had been many moons since he's last seen his face. It had changed.

There were no smile lines, no kindness and he was filled with disgust.

 _This is what I've allowed myself to become?_ He frowned _No wonder they reacted that way._

He shook his head away from those painful memories and continued walking along the path of the lake. If he wasted too much time, Spring would be here.

The black wings that were carefully folded against his back spread out and with one powerful stroke he was into the sky.

Spring on the other hand wasn't in much of a hurry.

The bubbly and compassionate personality of hers meant that she just couldn't let the bird she'd come across die. Even in her human form, there was enough magic in her blood to help.

She picked up the poor critter and cradled him in her arms, speaking softly to it. The bird glowed in a dull green light and it's mangled wing righted itself.

"There you go, little guy. All better." Spring opened her hand to the sky as she said this and the bird flew up into the trees joyously. "May you find happiness." She mumbled.

There was a blast of heat from behind her.

 _Oh no._ she thought, _I'm late!_

She clicked her heels together and her appearance changed completely. Her ears became pointed, he eyes slanted and her hair grew to the floor. The plain jeans and t-shirt were replaced by a bright green and light pink dress. The wings from her back started to flap as quickly as a hummingbird's.

She flew straight through the trees so that Summer wouldn't catch her guilty green eyes and know that she had been side tracked. Again.

Summer strolling through a field of fresh green. The green of the grass was slowly beginning to dry out. He'd been there too long.

Summer sighed and wished he were back in his workshop where the heat didn't bother anything. He knew Spring had just been here and yet she was completely gone, leaving no trace but the faint smell of freesias that showed she's been using magic.

Summer wished she'd stopped for just a moment so he would have someone to talk to.

He wasn't used to not talking. In the couple hundred years he'd been a season there had very rarely been the times when he had to walk on the earth. It was unusual.

He still though it was completely unfair that Winter and Spring got to have wings, it would make it so much easier. Even when he was in his true form he had to walk.

 _At least until I master the Human Torch move._ He thought wryly to himself. _Then I'll be able to fly._

And he was right. As soon as he mastered that he'd be able to fly no problem. Landing would be difficult though.

But Summer really didn't care. He would fly.

Autumn was enjoying the warm wind on her face. The apricot coloured leaves rushing through her hair and brushing against her face.

Though she couldn't fly, Autumn had always had a knack for getting to places quickly. She had just to think of where to go and WHAM. There she was. It was rather disconcerting to know how quickly she could move.

Of course none of the other seasons realised that she could travel this way. They would be even more unfriendly. No that it was their fault. She was unbearably antisocial.

Autumn spent most of her time traveling behind Summer and in front of Winter. Never seeing them and never being seen. She didn't like being seen.

Autumn stared at the ground, littered with leaves in every shade of orange, red and yellow.

Then she saw a fresh green leaf that seemed to have been pulled off recently.

Autumn scowled, _Stupid evergreen trees and their always green leaves. You ruin a perfectly pretty picture of perfectly warm-coloured leaves. Go be green in Spring's part of the cycle._

She would have continued cursing evergreen trees when suddenly there was a shriek of a bird of prey in the sky.

She was in a wind place, it was perfectly normal. But her finely tuned ears made out the message.

He eyes widened a fraction and she instantly transported to the palace of her master.

She didn't realise that all over the world, the other seasons were doing the exact same thing in their various ways of travel. They had all made out the message.

 _Chaos calls._


	3. Chapter 2

**(Winter's POV)**

I flew frantically towards the screech that seemed to have burst through my ear drums. The call of Chaos.

That's not the formal or proper name, just a nickname many of the warriors use.

When I was almost there I looked to my left and saw a streak of green flowing through the terrain headed for the same place I was. The palace.

If you've never seen Chaos's Palace then you can't imagine it. Imagine the most beautiful building you've ever seen then times the beauty by a googolplex and you might have the faintest idea of the palace.

Back to the streak of green. I couldn't be sure but it seemed to look like the ever radiant Spring, ready to _grace_ us with her presence.

At my front there was a streak of heat, like a mirage. Summer. He was alright, I suppose. I hadn't really seen his face under his uniform, much like the others hadn't seen my face. It was just easier that way.

I thought I saw a flash of orange through the window of the tower, so I assumed that Autumn was already there.

I flew through the open window, landing in a crouch. As I stood up slowly, Spring came through the door in her true form. Seconds later Summer crashed through the skylight; making it shatter and causing Spring, Autumn (who had already been there) and I roll our eyes.

I may not have seen Summer's face before, but I'd met him enough times to know that he was a sucker for dramatic exits. Much like a god of lightning I used to know… no Winter. Keep to the present.

"Ow." Summer said softly, groaning. "I really need to work on my landings."

"But you actually managed to get off the ground this time," Spring said cheerfully, "That's a good thing!"

Summer looked at her gratefully.

That was what I just couldn't stand with Spring. She was always so _happy_. Did she never have a bad day? A rough morning. A headache? I sure had one, people should not be that happy. I learnt that the hard way. _No,_ I told myself, _don't linger on the past. Put your past behind you._

Having someone on the inside really helped to keep my emotions in check.

A deep laugh erupted from behind me, causing everyone to turn that way.

"Good to see my favourite team working together." Chaos said from his throne. Today he was a he and not a she, which thinking about it is a really confusing concept. _He_ sat on his throne in his typical midnight suit decorated in galaxies being created and destroyed.

Careful not to look at the suit too much, it could give you one hades of a headache, I asked a question that only the four in this room could survive asking.

"Sir? Why are you in that form? I thought you liked the other one better?" I said this tricky question, this was a sensitive topic, in a cold and toneless voice. Emotions are weakness, and I could not be weak again.

The other seasons looked at him as he answered.

"I have a rather, upsetting, job for you and I prefer this form when I'm entertaining outsiders." His voice turned rather bitter near the end of his sentence.

"Oh no." I said out loud, causing the others (excluding Chaos) to look at me oddly. My usually emotionless voice had come out tinged with fear. There was only one thing that Chaos could ask me to do that would be upsetting. "You don't mean…"

Chaos just looked down ashamed.

I backed away. A stream of _no_ 's coming from my mouth in rapid succession.

"Winter," Chaos looked at me, worry in his depthless eyes.

When I gave no indication that I'd heard him he said in a low voice, too low for the others to hear, "Percy."

That was all it took for me to go over the edge, literally. I jumped out the window, letting out my wings to catch me as I quickly fled the building and the memories that threatened to resurface. I had spent so long burying them and now they were returning.

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _I walked joyously back towards the beach. Nothing could spoil my mood._

 _I had just discovered the most beautiful news. Annabeth was finally finishing up with the remodelling of Mount Olympus. She'd done the base of the rebuilding before the second giant war, but had only just finished with the final details. Between the remodelling and College_ (A/N they go to different college) _I hadn't been able to see her much, but that was about to change._

 _After being at the beach for just a few minutes, I heard a loud sound from Thalia's tree. Thinking it was a demigod in danger, I quickly rushed up the hill to help. When I got there I saw Annabeth and some guy, probably a new demigod, fighting off a horde of hellhounds. The guy was trying his best, I suppose. Hitting the snout of one of the hellhounds with a chunk of dirt that he seemed to think was a rock, screaming from terror._

 _Annabeth was holding her own reasonably well, so I helped him first._

 _It pained me to kill a hellhound, but this wasn't my awesome dog. I plunged riptide into the side of the monster and it slowly disintegrated._

 _"Stay here." I told him, not checking for an answer before rushing of to help Annabeth with the rest of the hellhounds. Before long all that was left was a few piles of dust and the terrified camper._

 _I walked over to him, after saying hi to Annabeth first of course, and helped him up asking for his name._

 _Now that the threat had been taken care of, he seemed much more arrogant._

 _"Marcus Smith," He said as if it were something important, "I would ask about your name but I really doubt it will matter."_

 _I clenched my jaw. I was liking this guy even more. Note the sarcasm. "And why won't it matter?"_

 _"Percy," Annabeth chided, looking at me like I was the problem. "He must be been positively terrified, taking on that hellhound without any training."_

 _My jaw dropped a little bit. Seriously? I took care of the hellhound. He shouldn't be scared now._

 _"And I killed it." Marcus said, a smug grin on his face. "There was some bronze stuff in the ground I used to attack it. Like this kid's sword."_

 _He was calling me a kid, saying that he'd killed a hellhound and being a complete moron. I was defiantly older then him and he didn't scratch that hellhound._

 _But Annabeth looked impressed so I assumed that she believed him. When did she get that gullible? Oh well never mind. She was back. Everything would be fine._

 ** _End Flashback:_**

Boy had I been wrong. Over the next week he started spreading rumours about me and Annabeth had gotten more distant. My friends hated me, Annabeth left me for him. And it turned out he was a son of Poseidon. The new hero.

So I left, which brings us back to the present where I'm flying away from my problems and memories so I can continue to be the unfeeling, cold, Winter.

I knew I would be questioned sooner rather than later, but for now it was all I could do to fly to a cave and mourn for my old life. Before it went wrong.


	4. Chapter 3

**(Spring POV)**

After Winter left, flying as though hell was following him, everyone started talking over each other, wondering what that why the always emotionless embodiment of winter was so rattled at the thought of a job. We did heaps of jobs, what made this one so different?

That boy really needed to lighten up.

"What's going on?" I asked Chaos. As soon as I'd spoken everyone went quiet, they wanted to know too.

"Winter has had a, difficult, past." Chaos didn't look at us as he said this, as if he were betraying a sacred trust. "A promise prevents me from saying much more, but I can tell you this. Winter has been severely hurt," His gaze snapped up, looking at each of us in turn, "If any had known him from before," he looked at Summer for a second, "Then you wouldn't recognise him. Not one bit."

Chaos paused, as if debating whether or not to continue. "That is part of why I have asked all of you to do this. It may be too difficult one alone but two could surly manage it."

"Then why ask for all of us?" Autumn questioned, her head tilting to the side a little bit.

"Because," Chaos said slowly, "This was the perfect excuse to get you all at the same place at the same time so that you can help Winter. He'll need people that care about him in his life again soon, and I'd like that to be you."

I thought about Chaos' reasoning. It wasn't exactly sound, but at least there was a reason.

I looked at the clock in the corner of the room. It had been hours since we'd come and Winter had flown away.

During that time, we'd all gotten to get to know each other better.

Summer had been a demigod three hundred years ago and had thought to have died in the last giant war. He said that he'd gone to try and find a place that he'd been to only once before, but he'd failed and couldn't find it so he could save the girl who lived there. It was rather like a disturbing Romeo and Juliet.

Autumn had been a human in the 18th century. But apparently she'd been a bit strange and had been sent to a mental hospital. She'd stayed there for the first 15 years of her life before realising that if she pretended to be fine she could leave. So she did then discovered all her family was dead. It was rather sad.

I was about to tell them my story when a cold blast of icy air blew through the window. Following the wind cam the ever grumpy Winter.

His icy green eyes were slightly red, as if he'd been crying; which I doubt. He didn't have it in him to cry. His hair was messed up from flying and he looked exhausted. So the mysterious Winter wasn't immune to feeling tired.

He looked at us all evenly. "Where is Chaos?" he asked in a rough voice.

No greeting, no explanation. Gods he irritated me.

Summer just pointed up towards the Chaos' study.

Winter nodded his head and spread his massive, inky wings before flapping twice and going airborne.

He flew to the top, up through the hatch and into the study.

As he disappeared, I pondered on what Chaos had meant by Winter having a difficult past. It was difficult to imagine him as anything but a rude, emotionless prat. That meant a lot coming from me, I didn't hate anyone. And there was only one person who really irritated me.

 **(Winter)**

After finally composing myself, I decided I would have to ask Chaos why he wanted me to do this. It was so confusing. He'd, well he'd been a she then but never mind, promised that I wouldn't have to see any of them before I was ready, and I wasn't ready yet. I needed more time. I needed…

"Closure." Came a deep voice, startling me from my thoughts. I'd made it up to his/her office in daze.

Quickly I checked my mental barriers. They were sound.

Confused I looked at Chaos.

He chuckled, "I didn't read your mind. You were just muttering." He smiled at me.

There was a time where I would smile back without thinking; but those days where behind me. Winter was not so warm.

"Why?" It came out perfectly. I sounded composed and not like I'd just spent the last few hours screaming and crying.

"Percy-" I cut him off before he could continue.

"Winter." I said firmly.

"Winter." He conceded, "You need closure. You need to know what happened."

"I do know what happened. They forgot me. They betrayed me." I cut him off as he tried to say something unimportant, "But that doesn't matter. What does matter is that you called all four seasons here and you wouldn't do that unless something was very, very wrong. What happened?"

"Best explain with the others here." Chaos sighed, clicking his fingers so that the others teleported into the room. "Okay then. Now that Winter is back we can talk about the threat. The giants are rising again." Chaos said the last bit simply.

"No!" cried Summer. I looked at him confusion, though I didn't show it on my face, "They took forever to defeat last time. It can't happen again."

Something wasn't right. As bad as the giants were, two of us could defeat them in one battle. There had to be something else.

"Summer, if you would let me finish." Chaos said, impatiently, "Not only are the giants rising, so are the Titans," cue several gasps, "and Tartarus. He's rising too."

That was too much. I mean, come on! The three encounters that I most struggled to live through? Not including Gaia, but Leo dies destroying her so…

"No. Way." Summer was gobsmacked. He must have fought against the giants. Maybe he was someone I knew. Or used to know any who.

Autumn and Spring (groan) nodded vigorously.

"Now that that's out of the way, I have something I must ask all of you. You were all people before this. You three know that," Chaos said nodding his head towards the other three, "But what I ask now is something that I probably shouldn't ask you. I would like you to say your old name and show your old face."

I froze. That was too much. You heard rumours about Percy Jackson all over the world, demigods liked to pass along that story, that hero.

The others didn't look to happy. We all came here to get away.

Summer grumbled under his breath, "May as well get it over with." In a louder voice he said, "Hello. My name is Leo Valdez. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a little bow taking off his magic cap that shielded his face.

I was shocked. Leo was _alive_? That was great. But I wouldn't show it. I wasn't Percy Jackson. I was Winter.

Autumn took off her magic headband and said, "I'm Aubrey Squash. Hi." She said this glumly, as though ashamed to have admitted it.

Spring took a step forward, taking out a magic hairclip that prevented you from remembering her face. "My name is Fern Shamrock. Great to be introduced."

You know the funny thing? Now I could see them clearly, her eyes were more emerald green then Shamrock green.

It was my turn. I knew that. But I still couldn't make myself form the words.

Chaos gave me an encouraging smile, immediately reminding me of my mum before she… passed.

The small similarity made my heart swell. First with joy then with sorrow. My mum.

I remembered the last time I'd seen her.

 _(Flashback)_

 _It had been a month since Marcus had come to camp. My friends all hated me. Something about me stealing and braking their most special things. None would listen when I said I'd been set up._

 _At least I still had Annabeth. Annabeth would never believe something like that. She would never._

 _But because she was away working on Mount Olympus (again) I didn't have anyone to talk to._

 _After a little bit of thinking, I decided to go and see my mum. I hadn't seen her in ages._

 _Summoning Blackjack with my mind, I began thinking about what I could tell her. I was doing fine._

Hey Boss, _Blackjack said as he landed near where I was standing._

 _"Hey Blackjack. I wanted to go visit my mum. I couldn't get a ride, could I?"_

Of course, Boss. I'm your horse. _At least Blackjack didn't hate me._

 _I scrambled on, promising him some sugar donuts on the way back. We flew high into the sky, which scared me a little bit. Zeus may not like me being so high._

What's that Boss? _Blackjack jolted me out of my thoughts as he looked at a huge spiral of smoke climbing into the sky._

 _"I don't know. Let's go find out." We glided down towards the smoke. I hadn't realised how close we'd gotten to my mum's home already. "Almost there Blackjack. Thanks."_

No problem Boss.

 _We swooped down and I cried out as I saw that the smoke was coming from my mum's house._

 _"No." I exclaimed softly. "No, no. No. NO!" My voice became gradually louder as what I saw finally sank in. My mum's house had burnt down. There was the smell of charred human flesh in the air. My mum's flesh._

 _She was dead. I could feel it. It was as if the world had suddenly become a greyer, worse place._

 _My mum was dead. There was nothing I could do to change that._

 _My life had no meaning._

 _I was about to lean a little too far to the left on Blackjack's back, so I could see my mum again, when I realised something._

 _I couldn't die. I had a person to live for. Annabeth. I couldn't just leave her. But I couldn't forget my mum either._

 _I looked at the remains of her house and made a silent promise to myself._

 _I would continue. My mum wouldn't like it if I died because she died. I couldn't disappoint her._

 _"Let's go home, Blackjack." I said in a controlled voice. I couldn't cry now. I had to be strong. "There's nothing here now."_

 _Blackjack turned back towards the camp, not stopping to ask for his donuts, which I appreciated. I didn't think I'd be able to say the words._

 _I entered the camp again and ran to the beach. I found my secret cave and broke down. Crying for my mother. Crying for my friends. Crying for my old life._

 _(Flashback end)_

Back in the present, I was about to reveal to these people I didn't really trust my greatest secret. My identity.

I slowly took off my magic scarf so they could see my face. I kept my head down, trying to gather my courage. With a deep breath, I started talking.

"Hello." I looked up at them. "My name is Percy Jackson."


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, first off I'm really sorry for taking so long with this! I am trying, I even made it to chapter 4(five if you include the prologue)!**

 **Second, thank you to everyone that reviewed! It really is very motivational (that's a word?), so thanks for that.**

 **TheFallenAce15: Thank you for the advice! I know there are a lot of stories like this, but this one will (hopefully) be different. I'm really sorry if this story is too similar to yours, I didn't mean it. If you'd like, I can stop writing it.**

 **Nihal: Thank you very much.**

 **Fax and Percabeth: Thank you so much! And absolutely amazhang username.**

 **YataraM: Thank you. It's so lovely to hear (read?) that someone thinks I can do cliff hangers!**

 **Lord Nitro: Thank you (again) for reading and reviewing!**

 **Anyhow, on with the story! I h** **ope you enjoy!**

 **(Winter)**

The first, and by far funniest reaction was Summer's. He didn't look like he believed me at first, but after taking my hood off, his jaw opened, closed, opened again. His hair then proceeded to catch fire, causing him to momentarily forget that he was immune to the flames, which he proceeded to try to pat out as he was jumping up and down continuously.

There was a time where I would have laughed at this easily, now I couldn't even manage a small smile.

Spring started asking a billion questions an hour, mostly something like, "That's impossible!" or " _The_ Percy Jackson? Hero of Olympus and all that?"

Autumn just looked at me, as if the name sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Even she had heard of the famous, hero turned villain, turned hero again.

"Percy?" Summer finally cried out. "Percy Jackson? Everyone thinks you're dead. You were put to death. The gods incinerated you. You can't exist." He looked so close to poking me to make sure I was actually there, that I took a small step back.

"You are dead too." I replied evenly, still not showing emotion. "You didn't come back. Gaia killed you. That was thought fact, yet here you are. So why can't I be here?"

Summer was looking at me like I just told him I was a timelord, a mixture of awe, confusion and disbelief.

Spring had stopped muttering and was now looking between Summer and myself as if going, "You know each other? How come I'm left out!" which was so annoying. Gods she was irritating.

Autumn was still trying to place the name.

Chaos cleared his throat, "So now that no one has any questions-"

"But-" Spring began.

"No one has any questions," Chaos said a bit more forcefully. Spring looked down. "I can begin talking to you about the plan of attack." Chaos continued.

He described in full length about going to the camps, _(A/N I had to do this. The story just works better if they go to one or both of the camps on a saving the world adventure. Sorry)_ training them to fight immortals in a more efficient way and leading them to battle. It sounded like torture, especially since Annabeth and Marcus would be there, something about being turned immortal for a great deed, blah, blah, blah. _(A/N Again, it just makes the story more interesting)_ Apparently, most of the demigods I knew had been turned into an immortal, 'cause that's just my luck. The people who ridiculed me got to stay around to keep hating me with every bone in their body.

The other seasons just nodded along, obviously not paying attention. They'd have to play back their memory of this conversation later; which, if I might add, is much more difficult than it sounds.

Every now and then, Summer would glance at me, as if wondering how I could still be here, before noting the slightly strained position of my hand and turning away. As you can probably tell, I The have become quite good at reading people.

After Chaos had finished talking, he lead us towards the balcony of his study.

"Everyone. It is time. In about," He checked his watch, which was modelled after Dumbledore's, "30 seconds, we will be transported to the Olympus throne room. You are all to be on your best behaviour. We need to help them or this planet will be destroyed, and to help them we need them to like us. Don't be rude." Chaos finished his small, quickly said speech looking directly at Summer, who just shrugged his shoulders. Chaos sighed.

"Three, two, one," He muttered, "We're here."

As soon as he'd uttered the last word we were in the throne room.

It looked better than it had the last time I was here, but then the last time I was here, it was still being redone. And I was being put to death. That kind of puts you off a place, but Annabeth had done a good job.

I was startled from my slightly morbid thoughts by a voice thundering, "WHO DARES ENTER THIS THRONE ROOM!" As if someone cared about disturbing these idiots.

"Calm your farm, Lightning Dude." Summer replied. Leo defiantly had a death wish, insulting the King of the gods with the whole Olympian Council there to witness it.

While Mr D was muttering something about Wine Dudes, Zeus glared angrily at Summer, his jaw working as if he was barely containing his true form, which could prove disastrous for the mass of startled campers; in both purple and orange.

"WHO DARES INSULT THE KING OF THE UNIVERSE!?" Zeus' voice echoing around the throne room, causing the demigods and legacies to wince.

"Now, now, now." Chaos tsked condescendingly. "King of the universe may be going a bit far." Zeus was looking at Chaos now, as if asking what in Hades' name was going on. Two people being disrespectful at the same time? Unheard of. "After all, the sky is your domain is it not? Not the universe. That belongs to me." All eyes, excluding us Seasons and Chaos' of course, widened considerably. They had no choice but to believe him, he'd turned his suit onto its highest mode. The galaxies came off of the fabric, then sunk back into it on a continuous cycle.

"You look awesome." Apollo finally said, gobsmacked. "Can I get one?" Artemis slapped him. Chaos looked faintly amused.

"I'm afraid not, Apollo. That would hardly be proper." Chaos managed to say this with a straight face, which was an achievement in itself. As if he cared about what was proper.

"In any case, I believe introductions are required. As I assume you now realise, I am Chaos." Chaos announced to the room. He seemed to pause for dramatic effect, but really he was sending a mind message to us saying _blah, blah, blah_. He was so immature sometimes. "And these are my companions." He gestured to us to introduce ourselves.

Spring stepped forward. "Hi!" She chirped, all bubbly like. "I'm Spring! Lovely to meet you all!" gods she was annoying. Did she have to be cheerful at a time like this? And how could she? I wouldn't admit it, but I was almost sick to my stomach with nerves.

Autumn introduced herself next, though her introduction was considerably colder. "Hello. I am Autumn." She said, in a bored voice. With that; she was done with her introduction.

Deciding that I'd best get this over and done with, I stepped forward.

"Winter." Was all I said, my voice cool as the plains of Antarctica.

After looking at me incredulously for a moment, Leo introduced himself with his usual flare, which is: bowing while flames dance in his hair. "Summer, the awesomest season, pleased to make your acquaintance."

I fought the urge to roll my eyes and give him a sarcastic comment. Then I realised that for the first time in three centuries, I _wanted_ to show emotion! What was happening to me?

My inner argument too only a second and didn't show on the surface. Still, a few satyrs looked at me funny, as though reading my emotions and being surprised that I could have any human emotions. Despicable. I can't believe that one of them was once my best friend.

"And with all introductions out of the way, I suppose I had better explain why I am here with my group of," Chaos paused for a moment, trying to think of how he could describe us. "Companions," a group of Athena's children cut him off with a quiet squeal. Something about a vintage TV show. Chaos continued after looking at them strangely. "There will be a war. Worse than you have faced in several millennia."

Several people looked offended. Including Athena.

"The worst for several millennia? A millennia is a thousand years! Just three centuries past we had two horrible wars! You're telling us that there will be a war worse than that!?" Athena replied indignantly, as though she knew _more_ than the creator of the Universe! No wonder Annabeth was so stuck up!

"Yes, Athena. Worse than that. And if you don't mind, don't assume that you're the smartest person on the room. Everyone one of my comrades is smarter than you." She looked shocked at being spoken to is such a harsh manner by the lord of the universe. Sucked to be her.

Chaos then proceeded to tell everyone what was happening, etc, etc. Personally, I zoned out after a minute and by the look of Leo sitting there staring into space (while tapping his leg of course) I wasn't the only one.

When I finally tuned back in everyone was looking at our group with wide eyes. "-these four will help you win the war! But don't tell anyone I helped you." He gestured at us to stand up, and feeling very foolish we did. Though, Autumn did have to tap Leo several times before he realised that we were supposed to do something now.

"I will now leave you." Chaos announced regally, though in our heads he sent a picture of an eye roll, "Good luck."

And with a dramatic wave of his hands he disappeared into a flash of blue light and _sparkles_? What was that about?

Banishing the thoughts from my mind I turned towards my companions; who, it seemed, I wouldn't be able to get away from any time soon. "Whatever you do, don't tell them our real names." I ordered, coolly trying to be as mean as I possibly could. If I was nice, I may accidently become friends with one of them. If that happened, how could I ever allow myself to return to my paradise of isolation?

I would not allow myself to become hurt again. I would not fall prey to emotions. _I would not become weak and afraid again._


	6. AN (sorry about this)

**First up, this is not an update, sorry about that. I know that these are really annoying, but a new chapter will (probably) be up soon. Thank you to everyone who has been nice about this story. I know I'm not a very good at writing, but I am trying my best and I did not realise that this story had been done that many times when I first wrote it.**

 **I try to be as nice as possible and would appreciate it if you could show the same courtesy. If you have a problem with what I write, then please say it nicely and I'll find a way to make it better. If you are the author of a story that is very similar to this and you feel like I'm copying you then I'm sorry and I'll try to change my story to make it different.**

 **Though I have only received maybe, one rude comment, I would still like to tell anyone who doesn't like this story not to be mean about it. I did not try to copy anyone, I just tried to write something that people might like to read.**

 **In conclusion, if you don't have anything nice to say regarding this story, don't say anything at all. I know that not everyone can like this story but please don't be rude about it.**

 **I'm sorry about sounding very grumpy in this. And I'm sorry for having to write this, but recently someone told me not to be a pushover and this is me trying not to.**

 **The new chapter will hopefully be soon and thank you so much to the people who are reading this story. It is really kind of you to be so nice about it.**

 **Until next time. Bye**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you so much for all the comments I got on my last update, you really made a difference and I'm so glad that so many people like my story.**

 **I thought that it would be a good idea to answer some reviews, but if you don't want that then just tell me and I'll stop. Though, please note that I'll only answer them it there is a question or advice or something similar. It's universal that I'll thank you for any reviews. On with the answering!**

 **Cooljoanna14: Thank you. I added that little bit in the description and fingers crossed that it'll keep the rude reviews away. :)**

 **Bolle Accidentali: Wait to find out *evil laughter*, though honestly, I haven't figured out why yet. Truthfully, I haven't a clue where this story will go and haven't thought that far ahead. Feel free to give ideas. They'd be welcome. And to you're other review, what's wrong with pertemis? Personally, I love pertemis, but I don't think so. Unless that's what everyone wants...**

 **Fax and Percabeth: Thank you. Such positive comments are really lovely.**

 **Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. Please review to help shape the destiny of this story. It is here purely for you and therefore you should have a say in it. Any who, on with the story!**

 **P.S This chapter is my longest yet! The story bit is a total of 2055 words! :)**

 **(Winter)**

After giving them one last glare, I turned back to the crowd of idiots.

"Well?" I demanded, my voice emotionless. "What are you waiting for? Show us this good for nothing camp."

Several people gasped, Leo included. If he thought that I still had an attachment to this place, he was dead wrong. It meant nothing to me, I meant nothing to them. Such is the way of the world. Before I could demand for them to take us to Camp Half-Blood again, a bronze dagger came whizzing towards me. It wasn't of familiar make. Not wanting to showcase my strengths just yet, I sidestepped, allowing the dagger to graze my side.

"You say that again, and I'll aim at your heart." I knew that voice. Looking toward the source of the sound, I found myself wishing I hadn't been so generous. Annabeth really didn't need her ego inflating anymore.

"You may aim for it, but that doesn't mean you'll hit it. Camper." I spat out the last word as a curse and swiftly turned to the gods. "You should really learn to control the rabble." Had this been anyone else, I would have been a bit kinder. I was not a monster. But this was the she-devil herself. What right did she have to judge another?

Her face turned red in anger, making her look like a sunburnt pig. Of course they allowed the rude, stupid people become immortal. Annabeth, Marcus, Hercules. They all belonged to the "You all have to deal with me for forever so I'm going to try to be as rude as I possibly can!" club. I almost told her so but thought better of it. I couldn't allow anyone to know that I knew these people.

"Well at least my face isn't so ugly I have to hide it behind a mask!" that was not her best insult, and she knew that. If she thought that he wore it because he was ugly, she was quite mistaken. One of the perks of being Chaos' season was that I could change the way my face looked, though only temporarily. It was tiring and very difficult. Not able to be bothered, I just ignored her.

"Well?" I looked at everyone. "Chop, chop." I knew I was being rude and unfair, but this was not in the agreement. I had not agreed to come back here. It wasn't good for any of us.

 _Yes it is…_ came Chaos' voice in my head, trying to make herself sound spooky, _It is_ exactly _what you need. You're just too stubborn to admit it._

"Shut up." I muttered under my breath, knowing that Chaos could hear me.

 _No._ She replied, and she accused me of being stubborn, _You need this. Give it a chance. You may be surprised._ She gave a quiet chuckle as if she knew something I didn't and left me head before I could ask the questions that were floating around my head.

"Stupid all seeing Chaos." I muttered again as I followed the others towards the camp's boundaries.

"Okay then!" Yelled some girl who was wearing too many colours and a wide smile, "The edge of the camp is the big pine tree. The race begins in three, two, one, GO!" Everyone (except us) started running in the direction of the camp. This was stupid. But clearly I was the only one only one who thought so.

Leo, after smiling for a moment, allowed flames to completely engulf him. He used the heat to shoot himself into the air. Clearly he'd been practising.

Spring clicked her heels together and flew after Leo with small, fragile wings that looked as if a twig could tear them apart. His wings were much more powerful.

Autumn just looked at them for a moment before a loud crack was heard and she disappeared in a flash of orange light. I thought that she at least would be more mature then them.

I slowly began walking in the direction of the camp, admiring the work of my little minions. They'd done well this year, snow was coating everything. I thought of the coming celebration and what Mum _(A/N Mom for Americans and what not)_ would have been doing about now. The small plastic tree would be up by now, even though it was only late November.

I was so lost in my thought that I didn't notice the small ball of snow until it had connected with my shirt, soaking it. My head snapped up to see a small army of forest animals? They were running away from me, as a person would if they'd thrown a snow ball at someone who they probably should be scared of.

Then I heard an annoying laughter. Looking up I saw spring perched in a tree, her eyes glowing slightly. Of course. Animals. The animals liked Spring, though I could never figure out why…

"I presume that you are the cause of this?" I growled, pointing at the snow clinging to my shirt before flicking it over to the side with me awesome ice powers.

"But of course." She said in a stupid low voice. "Who else would have the courage to try and show the fearsome Winter that he doesn't have to be cold just because his season is." She was still talking stupidly.

"Why are you talking like that? You sound more stupid than normal." I bit back, unable to make myself say something about me always being cold. I wasn't. Not always…

"I'm pretending to be you, of course." Spring said in her normal voice. I glared at her, "I can see that you're mildly insulted, so I'm going to leave before you freeze my wings off." And with that she flew away, with me glaring a hole into her back.

Knowing that I was probably playing right into her hands but at that moment not really caring, I opened my wings and allowed them to pick up the cold winter air currents rushing around me. With the help of my little air currents (Boreas would be so jealous) I flew at half my total speed capacity and caught up to Spring in a matter of seconds. She obviously wasn't going as fast as she could either.

I pulled some of the moisture from the air, froze it and threw at her, straight in the back of her wings. She plummeted like a watermelon dropped from a twenty storey building, and she'd probably splat like one too. The snow had coated the base of her wings, restricting their movement and generally preventing her ability to fly. Oops.

After debating for a moment on whether or not I could be bothered helping her, and deciding that I didn't want to be thrown out of Chaos' army for something so silly, I positioned my wings and shot down towards her. I pulled up abruptly when I grabbed a hold of her wrists, before flattening out and gliding down to the ground.

After laying her down of her front I assessed the damage. The base of her wings were damaged, but would heal and she appeared freezing. Oops.

I flipped her over to the other side and she moaned as she put weight on her wings.

"Serves you right," I muttered to her unconscious form. "What were you thinking, throwing a snow ball at me? One, it wouldn't do any damage whatsoever; I _am_ snow. Two, can you not see that I am a rude, violent person? You must have known I'd hurt you." I stood up and walked away from her, before walking back. "Well this is annoying. I can't just leave you here. My mum-" I stopped. Thinking about Mum was painful. "I wasn't raised that way. What were you thinking?" I asked the mute body. "Oh I know. You were probably thinking, 'He won't hurt me. I'll just help him to have fun again. He'll go back to being the hero we all hear about!' Idiot."

She gave another groan.

"Well. Let's get you to the camp. I'll drop you off by Thalia's Tree and then fly over by way of the forest." I didn't know why I was talking to an unconscious person. Perhaps I was going mad. Perhaps I already was.

I picked up her limp form and started towards the camp. When we were nearing the base of the hill, she started to stir. "Styx." I muttered. I didn't particularly want to see her awake, or be caught carrying someone.

I swooped down and placed her on the ground, in the same moment I was back into the sky and circling the forest, ready to land inside the clump of cabins. At least there were cabins for all the gods/goddess' now. That could be the only way that Camp Half-Blood has improved. How sad…

I glided downwards towards the hearth at the very centre of clump, internally smiling when I saw a small form tending to the flames. Hestia was easily my favourite goddess. When I was being tried, I saw her by the hearth shaking her head at her godly family.

"Lady Hestia." I said bowing when I reached her.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Hello, Perseus." I flinched when she said my name.

"With all due respect, Lady Hestia, I am more the one destroyed then the destroyer." Perhaps I was being a little bit dramatic, but it had felt that way for a long time. Sadly, I couldn't find a traditional Greek name that meant 'has been destroyed' or 'permanently damaged by war'. The closest I could find meant battle strife and ruination, but that was Ares and there was no way I'd ever go by that name.

She just looked at me sadly. "I think you'll find, _Winter_ ," She said my chosen name with distaste, "That nothing is truly destroyed. Not even you." And with those words, that seemed as though I should probably be thinking about their meaning more, she stepped into the flames and disappeared. She could be more confusing than the god of prophecy at times.

I looked towards the crest of the hill and saw Spring trudging up, looking exceptionally sore. Fighting back a grin, I turned towards the Big House to greet Chiron as Winter, one of the seasons of Chaos.

The first thing I noticed when I entered the big house, was that it was an entirely different colour. Instead of the faded sky blue that I had come to love, it was a mottled green. Generally, I liked green. It was a pretty colour, in all different shades. Fern green, shamrock green, emerald green, etc. But this one? Uh uh. Not nice at all. It was like mould. Ew.

After staring distastefully at the outside of the building, I stepped inside and was confronted with a considerably strange sight. The figurehead of a leopard hanging on to the roof by an electrical cord. It looked like Chiron was trying to take Seymour off and hang him back on the wall. That leopard must have been ancient by now.

After Chiron finished, I cleared my throat loudly. He looked around, startled before seeing me and speaking in a breathless tone.

"Now, dear boy. Please don't startle an old horse like. You scared me half to death."

Completely disregarding what he said, he didn't believe me either, I replied flatly. "The seasons are here. We will help you fight the coming war and then we will leave. Have a cold day." And with that I walked away, towards plain bit of ground by the forest.

I didn't look back to see Chiron mouthing an apology, for something he didn't know he did.

After checking that the patch of ground was sound, I started to set up our temporary camp. I started with the four tents then moved on to the tiny campfire, stacking up the wood in preparation for the night which would undoubtedly be cold on account of my bitter emotions about this place. It was enjoyable to do mundane tasks like this. To not think of anything and just use your hands.

I was so caught up with what I was doing that I didn't notice someone coming up towards me until they were directly behind me.

"Hey, Percy."


	8. Chapter 6

**(Autumn)**

Winter turned around as I said his birth name. He scowled at me before carefully arranging his face to show no emotion. He was murmuring under his breath, too softly to hear.

"Percy Jackson. That's who you were?" I looked at him, trying to find the resemblance to this amazing person everyone at this camp knew. The first thing you notice when you enter this camp is the dragon, the next the buildings, the next the stories. If you were paying attention as you walked through the camp, you'd see dozens of stories covering the walls of buildings. They were written in a language that shifted, showing you the easiest one for you to read. They were all about the allegedly "Best hero who ever lived" Percy Jackson.

It was a lovely thing to do. To never allow people to forget who he was and what he did.

Walking through the camp had been one of the most emotional times in my new life. It was clear that the old campers adored him and the new campers were taught to as well. So many immortals. So many people. It was difficult for my detached mindset to process that so many people could be in one place.

But couching in front of me was not the face of a hero. There was barely a trace of the bright green eyed boy on the walls. It seemed as though the person he once was had forever disappeared into the void. This new Percy, this new Winter, seemed to be the complete opposite of that boy. And that made me sad. No one should suffer so much that they must completely recreate themselves.

"Emphasis on _were_." He came the emotionless reply. "I am not him anymore."

I just looked at him sadly. Even I wasn't that far gone.

"I may not know you very well Percy," He flinched as I insisted to call him by his proper name, "But I do know a universal fact about everyone. Even when you think that there is nothing left of the person you used to be, even when you don't feel like the person you used to be is still in there. There always is. There will always be a little bit of the heroic, kind, loyal Percy Jackson behind that mask of being Winter, it's just a matter of who you let see it."

And with that slightly stupid, emotional, sappy speech, I left. I travelled back to the first bit of the mural and looked at what was considered his first adventure. After a bit, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You know, we have the full unabridged version in the library." I turned towards the speaker and saw the blond girl who had thrown a knife at Winter.

Deciding to be civil (though I was unsure as to whether I should be), I replied, "Thank you. Where would that be?"

She pointed to a white columned building in the distance and told me that the first was called Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief. "Of course," she continued, "Since he _ran away,_ " She snarled at that bit, stuck up witch. "We don't know exactly what went through his mind the whole time. We got one of my half-brothers to write it under the pen name of Rick Riordan. Grover helped a bit through his empathy link, but it was mostly just guess work. Still, it's a real best seller!"

With a flick of her hair, she dismissed me and walked away.

I strode towards the library and found a special corner, filled with cushions and books and posters and paintings with the common Percy Jackson theme. I picked up the first book and began to read.

 **(Narrator/Third Person Winter)**

As Autumn sat in the camp library, another monumental event was taking place. Winter was being _reasonable_. Sort of.

He sat, staring at the circle of stones around the small wooden tepee, contemplating the points Autumn had made. _She may be slightly right._ He thought to himself, _There would sadly always be a part of the weak, stupid person I used to be._

He started thinking of ways he could squash it out of his new and improved identity, but short of taking a swim in the Lethe; which would also wipe his mind of the things he wanted to keep, he couldn't think of anything. No. The Lethe would only be a last resort.

He'd just have to make sure that he kept everything away from that part of him and hope that it would go away.

A loud crackling noise came from behind him. He didn't visually respond, but inside all of his senses were on high alert. Two warm-blooded creatures, sneaking towards him.

He stood and looked their way, under the pretence that he was going for more wood. Nothing. Invisibility, though they were completely inept in its uses, it could still make recognising them a difficulty.

Winter walked towards where two sets of breath were just detectable. He stopped behind them and picked up some scraps of wood for kindling, before lowering the air temperature considerably, so he could see the wisps of their breath. And point frozen daggers at their throats in a nanosecond.

"Gotcher." Winter whispered from behind them, just loud enough for them to know he wasn't very happy with finding people near where the Season's camping ground.

He spoke in a soft, deadly voice that made people who weren't mental do what he wanted without hesitation, "Now, why don't you two remove the cloaking devices now. Preferably before I take off your heads." He let the daggers come closer to emphasise his point.

Seconds later, in front of him were two children, no older than 7 with shaggy sandy blonde hair. Both with caps in their hands and orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts on.

"Please don't hurt us, sir." The left one said in a squeaky, shaky voice. "We didn't mean to do whatever we did wrong. We were just curious about the stranger everyone was talking about. The big, dark, scary one."

"Yeah." Said the life-form on the right, whose voice wasn't quite so squeaky. "Just curious. We thought it might make our godly parent notice us if, if we did something to draw attention to ourselves, like what the Stolls do and what Annabeth does," Winter's throat tightened, "and what the Great Hero did. We didn't mean it. Swear." The voice was filled with adoration, towards the last sentence.

Winter turned them around. It was a boy and girl, enough alike that they could be twins. With blue eyes coupled to their hair, they had a startling resemblance to Luke.

It almost made Winter want to let them go without punishment, almost.

"When you say it like that," Winter replied, his voice scathing. "I suppose I can't help but punish you for spying on our camp for the wrong reasons. If you had been scouting out the new possible threat for your camp then I might have been more lenient. But, alas. You are not. So what punishment should it be?"

Then a living shadow removed itself from the background.

 **(Winter POV)**

"Run along now. There will be no punishment," Came the twinkling (and annoying) voice of Spring as she stepped towards us. "Just be careful where you stroll next time, okay?" Spring smiled at them as if they'd just gotten lost on the way to the campfire.

I composed my face as they ran away from _our_ campsite and into the territory of Camp Half-Blood. As soon as they were out of hearing distance, I turned to see Spring looking at me thoughtfully. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Well?" She asked, "What was that about?" when met with my silence she continued, "You said that you were Percy Jackson. The hero that everyone looks up to Percy Jackson. Autumn believed you. Summer believed you. But I don't think I do. If you were really Percy Jackson, then you couldn't have threatened children like that. They were just curious!" her voice was rising in volume. Serious Spring was something I'd never encountered before. It was very different. "If you were really the great hero of Olympus, you could not have just threatened two small children for being curious. What would your mother say?"

She finished her little speech and looked at me expectantly. Suddenly grateful that I'd allowed a strong winter wind deafen the sound from our camp to the rest of the world, I looked back at her blankly.

When it became clear that she wasn't going to say anything before I did, I decided that I should probably say something so I could get back to being alone and detached.

"I said that my name was Percy Jackson. Not that I was the "great hero of Olympus". I said that my name used to be Percy Jackson. I never ever said that I was the hero that everyone looks up to. Not anymore."

I stared at her evenly for a few seconds before turning back to the fire and ignoring her existence as I had been doing for decades.

There was a faint green glow and the sound of flittering wings as she flew away, obviously annoyed with me. I allowed a single tear to run down my cheek at the thought of what Sally Jackson would have said if approached by a being as repulsive as the one I had become. She'd be so disappointed.

I cast away the feelings of regret and fixed up the walls I had allowed to crack in the last few hours, sealing up my weakness. Weeping at the thought of coming back was bad enough, shedding a tear because someone as weak as Spring scolded me. Pathetic, Winter, pathetic.

I straightened and turned to look at the finished product. It was reasonable. Simple, but reasonable. Four tents, one campfire. We would be required to eat in with the rest of them. How irritating.

A conch horn _(A/N Is that right? I can't remember for the life of me…)_ sounded, the sound of dozens of feet following. Dinner time.

Great. Now to face the most horrifying creatures imaginable. Humans.

A whirlwind of memories and emotions pass through me as I walk towards what was once the best place in my life. A place that supplied food, conversation and entertainment. The entertainment was namely Clarrise yelling at the Stolls, but it was still funny.

I'm concentrating on rearranging my messed up emotions so hard that I almost miss the crack. Almost.

As always, it fills me with regret. A constant reminder of the brave girl and little boy I couldn't save. One was lost to death, the other to anger. No matter how messed up I become, I will always regret forcing that little boy to grow up.

A loud cracking noise shattered my web of thought as a flaming figure crash lands on the earth. Of course Leo would try to make an entrance, and fail at it. Now they'll just see how much of a doofus he really is.

He stands up and brushes himself off, muttering about how he was glad no one saw that. I bite my tongue to stop myself from making a smart remark, choosing to instead stare at him cooly.

Finally, he responds to the neck prickling sensation he must have been experiencing. Slowly he turns around with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, Perce. But honestly, I'm getting better." I glare at Summer until he realises he said something wrong. "I mean Winter. Of course I mean Winter. I don't know anyone called Perce. Or Percy. Or Perseus. Well, I suppose I kind of do, but he's dead. Not really, but he's thought to be dead. In a way, I suppose that does make him dead. If everyone thinks you're dead, does that mean you are dead? That'd be creepy. When I-"

I tune him out and walk the last remaining metres towards the tables. After realising that no one's around to hear him ramble anymore, Summer quickly follows.

When we get there, it's pretty clear which table belongs to the seasons. It's grown out of four trees in an intricate pattern. The Demeter cabin look at in awe. The Hephaestus cabin look at it in confusion, obviously wondering how it could stand up without screws and nails.

It's obviously Spring's magic, though the tiny pink flowers hemming it is a bit of a giveaway.

Two of the four chairs are taken. Spring looks to be her old, annoying self. Autumn, however was a very different story. She was talking. Voluntarily.

Summer practically stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of them talking and laughing. Obviously this was as much of a surprise to him as it was to me.

Autumn saw us and smiled, motioning for us to join them. I think the whole camp was watching as me slowly and cautiously took our seats. They knew something odd was going on too, it was that strange.

"You will never guess what I found today." Autumn directed the question to both Summer and myself, but she kept her eyes on me. "I found a library. And in that library, I found the talks of a Great Hero this camp produced. There were ten books, filled with a whole number of heroes who saved the world repeatedly. I only managed to read the first few chapters of the first book, but I have a pretty good idea of what will happen."

"Who's this great hero?" Summer asked excitedly, "I might be able to give him some pointers."

Autumn looked amused at the thought, but simply said, "We shall see."

 **HI! Sorry for taking forever. It's just that I discovered Dan and Phil and Sherlock. Gods, they are awesome.**

 **I did write a response in regard to the reviews, but then it didn't save and I lost all of it. :( So, here is a not as good redo.**

 **Bolle Accidentally: I would say maybe, maybe not. But you've already read that. So... Thank you for reading! And reviewing!**

 **: I don't know whether Spring will be his saviour. Maybe. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Izyda: Thank you for reading and reviewing! It would be so hard to learn English if it wasn't your first language.**

 **BBCream: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Also, please make a story soon.**

 **JcJz: Thank you for telling me about the typo. I'm really bad at spelling... Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **And thank you to anyone else that reviewed. It gives me a very warm feeling. Thanks.**

 **Also, if anyone has anything they'd like me to add in the story please say. I'm not sure what's going to happen next. I haven't really planned it all out yet.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. Writer's block, bleh.**

 **So that you don't have to wait for the chapter, I'll make the author's note at the end.**

 **Please enjoy!**

A dark winged shadow passed over the moon, gliding silently through the cool night air. A long cloak flapped behind in the wind as he landed on a strong branch over a cliff.

And he stood there, resembling a statue for the longest of times. Until the moon had gone and the sun was rising at which time he flew back the way he came, unaware of the curious gaze that had been tracking his movements all night.

The moment the sun was up, the camp was awake. Of course, not everyone _wanted_ to be up. But it was hard to sleep when there was a horn kept blowing with the sound of 3 brass bands.

The Hermes cabin may have been the only ones completely awake (excluding the Apollo cabin, but they always woke up at dawn), and that was because with everyone so sleepy it was easier to pick pocket without being caught.

"What the hell!" Came a voice from the Seasons camp as Summer came running down the hill. "What's going on?"

"Training." Came the gruff reply from above. Everyone looked up to see Winter slowly descending with a large seemingly gold instrument. "We came here to train the campers, so we're going to train the campers."

Summer just looked at him. "At _dawn_?"

"But of course," Came the reply, but this time there were traces of a cold humour in his voice. "When else?"

Summer mumbled under his breath but went along with it, unaware of all the awed looks he was getting from the audience for standing up to the intimidating Winter.

"Now then, let's begin." With that, Winter started splitting the camp into sections, before realising that there wasn't any point and therefore stopping, so that the Seasons could each teach the cabins who would best benefit from their teachings.

Spring's main cabin was Demeter, Autumn's was Zeus, Summer's was Hephaestus and Winter's was Poseidon.

All the other cabins just floated around (figuratively speaking, except one or two Hermes kids [they stole some of their father's shoes]), trying to pick up tips from all of the seasons.

Little did the campers know, there were 3 stages of training that Winter would put them through. Powers/inherited abilities, weapons and fighting and mental training; how to stall for time, create awe-some battle plans, etcetera, etcetera. It was important, Winter reflected, for all demigods to be able to keep the monsters talking until they could devise a scheme to get them out alive.

After seemingly several hours of vigorous training, a brave little Aphrodite camper spoke up. "Excuse me, Mr Winter sir?"

Everyone's heads snapped towards her, save Winter. He slowly turned around and looked directly at her with a cold stare. "Yes?"

"I was wondering, when will we finish for the day?" The child of Aphrodite looked at Winter with wide eyes, trying to make herself as pretty as possible. Trying to use the lessons she'd learnt from Spring about seeming small and insignificant.

"Finish?" Winter almost looked astonished, "Why would we finish?"

Everyone was looking at the conversation in sick fascination, darting their heads back and forth as if they were watching a tennis match.

"Because we've been doing this for _hours_." She was whining near the end.

Winter looked slightly amused. "What's your name?"

She looked taken aback, "Um, Bianca."

Winter flinched as if someone had hit him. He no longer looked amused. Now he looked as if he could kill a thousand unarmed mortals without a second thought. "You will not finish your training until we," he gestured towards the Seasons, "have decided that you could hold your own against an army of monsters armed with melee weapons, ranged weapons, poison and primordial magic."

He glared at all the campers as they groaned.

"Fine. If you don't like it, I'll leave. Good luck without me." He flew away, leaving a trail of ice and snow in his wake.

"Who spat in his snow pile?" Bianca muttered, before Spring glared at her.

"I know you didn't realise you were doing anything wrong, but seriously! How on earth are we going to teach you sword fighting now?" She despaired.

"One of you guys could go," Bianca suggested helpfully, "Maybe he would calm down if he saw one of his team."

The remaining seasons all looked at each other before Summer and Spring yelled, "Not me!" like little kids.

Autumn looked at them both before sighing and walking in the direction of the forest.

"Is she going to walk all the way there?" A small camper asked quietly, tugging on the hem of Spring's dress.

She looked down at her kindly and whispered just as quietly, "Watch."

No sooner than the moment that word was uttered, there was a loud crack, a flash of orange and Autumn disappeared.

"Wow," the camper breathed.

In the small clearing set around Zeus' fist was an extremely grumpy immortal surrounded by ice.

Winter was staring down at the ground, trying to drill ice right down to the core. Trying to make Gaia hurt as she had hurt him. Trying to avenge all of the demigods that had been his friends whom she'd seen destroyed.

He didn't even flinch at the crack and flash of Autumn appearing, who then proceeded to laugh very loudly.

He gave her his wolf stare, which he hadn't used until his demigod days. She smiled, came up to him and pinched her cheeks, as a great aunt may. He looked at her shocked and she burst out laughing again.

"Oh. My. Gods. You flew away like a child having a tantrum." She paused momentarily, clutching her sides. "And then I find you here, with this." She pointed to the space above his head.

Winter, slightly baffled, looked up and saw a tiny snow storm. The sort you may see in a cartoon when a character was upset or angry.

Without realising that he was doing it, his face arranged itself into a sheepish expression.

Autumn smiled at him, and he felt an unfamiliar emotion swell in his chest. After a few painful seconds, he managed a smile back. He felt the strain as his mouth protested at being moved in a way so unfamiliar to him.

"So, what's your favourite colour?" Autumn questioned.

After looking at her incredulously, Winter replied, "Blue. Yours?"

The afternoon continued in much the same manner. Autumn asking questions, Winter answering them. They talked about foods, pets, holiday destinations, families.

Winter discovered that he liked talking about his family with someone. He liked having a companion for a change. He enjoyed not being alone.

As the sun began to set, the duo stood up and began to walk silently back towards the camp.

"You know, I've never had a friend before. It's nice. I think I'd like to have more friends." Autumn said quietly, as if whispering a secret the trees couldn't know.

"We're friends?" Winter replied, shocked.

Autumn looked up at him with big eyes. "We are aren't we?"

Winter thought about it for a moment. She was right. Even though they'd only met officially a few days ago, she felt like one of his closest friends. His only friend. The funny thing was, he didn't mean to become friends; but then, did you ever really chose who your friends were?

Winter smiled down at her slightly as he said, "I guess we are."

Autumn's smile was much larger. "You know, I think I know what it is to be alive now. I read this book once and it had the best quote in it." She paused for a moment, thinking, "Actually, it had lots of great quotes, but one really stood out for me. _For if no one in the entire world cares about you, did you really exist at all?_ "

Autumn paused while Winter thought about that sentence. It seemed so sad to think that someone ever thought that.

"I care about you now. You're my friend right." Winter replied, even though they'd already established this very important point. He just wanted to hear that he had a friend again.

"Right. I also read this other book that was truly amazing." Autumn was getting excited now. She was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. "The main character seemed like the nicest guy ever. He was loyal and kind and any flaws he had weren't that bad. He went through so much in the first book. Of course I still need to read the other nine, but I think that it'll only get worse."

Autumn looked down sadly.

"Well, the best people do have the worst luck. I'm sure everything will work out." Winter stated, not knowing that it as himself that he was referring to.

"I'm sure it will." Autumn turned her head to hide her smile, a plan already on the edge of her mind.

The conversation came to an end when Spring appeared. Winter stiffened, he still didn't like her much, but Autumn smiled at her.

"I brought him back! And he's agreed to teach them." Autumn looked at Winter now, "Right?"

Winter looked at her, with a raised eyebrow instead of a smile this time. "I did?"

"Yup!"

"Alright then." Winter conceded.

Spring looked between the two suspiciously, sensing that something big had happened. "Alright then. I'll see you later, Aubrey. Winter."

Spring left, glancing behind her. Autumn burst out laughing at her expression. "She is so suspicious! And I don't even know what of!"

Winter looked at her, " _Aubrey_?"

Autumn looked miffed, "That is my name, you know. Aubrey Squash. Of course, no one calls me that. Only Fern. That's her name." She replied to his silent question.

They began walking back towards their camp. "Why?" Winter questioned in an odd voice.

"Why what?" Autumn replied in confusion.

Winter was about to answer when there was a loud yell from the dining area. With a single glace, Autumn and Winter rushed towards the noise.

It was the girl from earlier, Bianca. She was rolling around on the floor, moaning.

Her face was as green as a tree nymph's. Her eyes were closed tightly together and her mouth formed a thin, straight line.

A large crowd had gathered around her now. Spring and Summer had come up beside the other Seasons. Everyone was staring in horror at the girl who had possessed Aphrodite's beauty and Ares' (when he was attending a council meeting) attention span.

"Move out of the way, Child." Chiron yelled as he galloped down the hill with Annabeth hot on his heels. For a change, the sight of her didn't cause hundreds of tiny knives to pierce his heart.

As if she'd been waiting for the arrival of Chiron, Bianca's eyes snapped open as she sat up.

Everyone, save Winter and Annabeth, gasped. Those two just stared, horrified.

Her eyes were bright gold. They were glowing.

She'd stopped moaning when she'd sat up; and now she was screaming. It was as if she was going through a hundred unimaginable tortures all at once. She clawed at her throat and looked desperately around her. Her limbs were smoking, almost melting.

No longer did she have the face of an angel. Now she looked as if she'd been whipped in the fields of punishment by the furies for several centuries.

The crowd was transfixed with horror. Even Chiron couldn't look away.

She looked at every single person in the crowd directly in the eyes. Soon, almost everyone else was screaming too. The eyes where the window to the soul, and she was looking into all their souls. She was replaying all of their worse moments. Times they were at their weakest, moments people had died, the memories everyone had tried to forget.

Chiron saw all of the campers he'd failed to save. All the campers that had dies painful deaths. All the faces of the lost heroes of old. He saw Selena, Luke, Leo and, most of all, Percy. He saw Percy's face when he'd left. Broken and completely alone. Chiron cried into his fur.

Summer saw his mother's death. He saw the second giant war. He remembered dying and facing the disappointment of not being able to find Ogygia again. He remembered returning to camp under the cover of darkness to discover that all his friends had turned on Percy. He remembered the bitter disappointment that his friends had already finished mourning him, after just two weeks. He collapsed on the ground, starin g straight ahead trying to keep the tears from coming.

Spring remembered her mother's death. Her father's death. Her sister's death. Her brother's death. Her own torture. Her tree dying. Chaos saving her from the eternal pain that came from you're life source dying. She felt the pain of all the dying animals she'd come across. She crawled into a ball and wept for all the tears she'd kept herself from shedding. She hadn't the strength to keep them away now.

Autumn saw her time in the insane asylum. She felt all the electric-shock therapy. She felt the pain they had inflicted to try to change the way she thought about things. To turn her into another manipulable fool who'd believe whatever her corrupt government said. She felt the pain of seeing her family dead. The lost feeling. The hopeless feeling. She teleported away to an empty of the camp and hid. Trying to hide from her feelings at the same time.

Winter saw his days as Percy Jackson. He felt the hopelessness of his first quest, saving his mum. He felt the panic of his second quest, saving Grover. He felt the deep ach of his third quest, saving Annabeth. He felt the insignificant-ness of holding up the sky. He felt the fear of his fourth quest, facing the unknown of the Labyrinth. He felt the pain of bathing in the Styx. He felt loss of all those who'd died in the second Titan war. He felt the felt the pain of missing memories. Of using up all his energy on hurricanes. He felt the misery of realising he couldn't let Annabeth go into Tartarus. He felt the all the agony that came from Tartarus. He felt the hundreds on injuries that came from more deaths during the Giant War. He felt the shame of being part of Gaia's awakening. He felt the betrayal of all those he'd trusted at camp.

He felt the anguish from his mum's and Paul's deaths.

Winter stood frozen, staring straight ahead. This was worse than when he faced Kronos. It was worse than every single injury he'd ever suffered from.

Sensing movement, Winter looked towards what used to be Bianca. She was smiling. Amidst the screaming of the campers, Winter hadn't noticed that she'd stopped. She was smiling and looking around at her work. At the pain she'd wrought.

Bianca looked directly at Winter. Her smiled widened. She stood up and walked towards the frozen Winter.

"I'll see you again, _Winter_." She spoke in an alien voice. There was something possessing her. Her voice had the same layered texture that Luke's had had when her was more Kronos than Luke.

She leaned closer to his ear, whispering. "You know, killing your mother, Percy, was the most fun I'd had in ages." She leaned back to look at Winter full in the face. He stared back, horror plain as day on his face.

She laughed and stepped back, vanishing like mirage.

 **So, what did you think? It got a bit dark near the end, didn't it? I bet you weren't expecting that!**

 **What do you think of Autumn and Winter's friendship? It happened very quickly...**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review! It completely makes my day!**

 **BYE!**


	10. Chapter 8

**HEY! I know this took ages, but stuff happens. This story will not be abandoned! Promise.**

 **neerajevishal8924: Thank you so much for your review! It really made my day. I'm not sure about the pairing just yet, many different ideas!**

 **: Thanks! That's a lot of caps lock... ^_^**

 **: Thank you. Yes, I think that it's good for Percy to have a friend.**

 **Jack: Thanks :P. I'm not sure what the pairing is, I'm kind of making it up as I go along.**

 **Sup'Nut: Thank you. Yes, Paul died. I think that in the coming chapters I'll mention Tyson (He's awesome). Yeah, Autumn is one of my favourite characters as well.**

 **Airi13: Thank you. I'm glad that the plot hasn't become a total flop!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! They make me feel special! Also, I do try to write this. It's just that I had massive writers block, started watching Supernatural and try to make the chapters at least two thousand words long.** **I am trying!**

 **Anyway, on with the story! Please enjoy and tell me what you think. Also, if you care who ends up with Winter/Percy, please say. I think I'm leaning towards Spring, purely because I like Autumn being his friend and Spring reminds me of life, whereas Winter reminds me of death. The whole opposites attract thing.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

Winter was staring at the angry ocean at the edge of the camp. The grey water reflected his sorrow perfectly. The choppiness of the sea reflected his anger. The continuous flow reflected his hopelessness.

So easily, he'd been defeated so easily. He was one of the most powerful beings currently residing on this planet and he'd been defeated as if he were an amateur. He had spent decades distancing himself from his emotions, and they'd been risen to the surface almost instantly.

There had to have been some kind of primordial essence at work. There had to have been. He couldn't be that _weak_.

"Are you all right?" It was Autumn. In the last 24 hours, Autumn had been one of the most stable. After the initial attack she'd seemed almost back to normal. At least on the outside.

Winter snorted. He really felt like giving a snappy retort back at what he considered an abysmal question. Who in Hades' realm was okay after that? Even Autumn couldn't be completely alright.

Instead he replied with a simple, "No."

Autumn sighed. She'd been afraid of this. "Percy-"

"Don't call me that." Winter cut in. "That is not who I am."

"Winter," She conceded, recognising that it wouldn't be wise anger him more, lest he fly off. "I don't know what you saw. I don't know what she told you after we were defeated. You don't have to tell me. You haven't an obligation to spill all your secrets. But," She paused, both to make the conversation more dramatic and give him time to think about it. "what's happened has happened and there's nothing you can do to change that. You'll drive yourself mad thinking about it.

"I understand that it may be hard, but try to move on."

Autumn gave him a stern look before walking away. People seemed to be doing that quite often lately. Telling him some psychological thing before leaving to let him think about it.

It was really irritating. _(A/N sorry I keep doing that. I don't mean to)_

Deciding that he wouldn't give anyone else the chance to annoy him more, he stood up and opened his wings. In the past, he would have fled to the ocean. Alas, if he submerged himself in the depths of the sea again, his father would surely notice his presence. That couldn't happen.

He slowly gained altitude, allowing the winds to guide him journey. Flying was one of the few things he enjoyed doing now. Up above where not one human could see him, he could safely remove his hood and scarf. He could show his face and enjoy the fresh air.

Noting his position, he descended upon the overhanging branch of a large tree. Below him was a glen with a small stream and little vegetation. Sitting down, he gazed without thoughts passing through his mind. Just looking; without noticing, at the beautiful scenery.

He'd come across this small paradise two nights past in much the same way as he had now, allowing the winds to guide him.

What was so special about this place? Sure it was pretty, but there must have been something more to it. If there wasn't, there wouldn't he wouldn't have been guided here.

Winter sighed and looked down, now taking notice of what was below him. It was just possible to see a small speck of bronze, glinting underneath the surface of the stream. It was barely the size of a pinprick in diameter, yet clearly visible to his battle trained eye.

Winter scanned the glen for any threat he may to be bothered with. The lack of flora caused there to be little fauna as well. It was empty.

Winter leapt off the branch and next to the stream, not bothering to unfurl his wings for what he now considered a tiny distance. Upon further inspection, it was slightly rusted, as if it had been in a large body of water for a very long time, before being taken out and placed here. It appeared to be tubed shaped and slightly larger on one end.

Winter looked at it for a good moment before coming to a realisation.

" _What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea_." Winter muttered, turning the pen in his hands.

Autumn was losing her patience. In most circumstances, she had an abundance. But when it came to people being horrible to each to each other for no reason, she couldn't help it. She paced up and down along the edge of their camp, before turning to face Spring again.

"Why, Fern? Why is it that you can be perfectly lovely to everyone except Winter? He's not that bad." This was at least the third discussion on the subject.

In Spring's opinion, Winter was a heartless monster who shouldn't be allowed to stand on the same earth as everyone else. In Autumn's opinion, Winter was a misunderstood boy who didn't know how to correctly deal with grief. If only he had more people around him. They could see that he was, in fact, a lovely person longing for a friend and he could see that not all people were two headed snakes who'd betray him without a second thought.

Alas, neither girl would listen to the other's argument about how Winter truly was and the result had been many arguments Summer had had to sit through.

"Because, as stated in the paragraph above, I think that he's a _heartless monster who shouldn't be allowed to stand on the same earth as everyone else._ " When Autumn looked at Spring in confusion, Spring sighed and continued.

"Anyone reading this would understand." Spring muttered under her breath, before continuing in her chirpy voice. "The point is, I don't like him. There's something off about him. Something not to be trusted. The way he holds himself. The emotionless demeanour." Spring shook her head.

"Is all a facade!" Autumn continued. "It's not the real him, which you'd know if you tried to get to know him. Right, Summer?"

The girls looked towards the mentioned immortal who was lounging on the ground, playing with small fires at the tips of his fingers. He started and sat up quickly, allowing the flames to fade out of existence. "Yes?"

When the girls shook their heads at him, Summer tried again. "No?"

They shook their heads again. "Well, how was I supposed to know that I should've been listening to your conversation? I thought it was rude to eavesdrop." Summer whined indignantly.

"Aubrey asked you whether the Winter that we know is just a facade and that if you got to know him, you'd find him completely different." Spring supplied helpfully. She didn't mind Summer. He had been very nice to her since day one.

"I imagine so," Summer began. "The Percy that I knew was completely different to this new Winter. I didn't like him for a bit, but he was always really; and just generally, good. I doubt that one person can change that much in three centuries. If that past Percy was really how Percy was, and I think it was, I don't think he could completely be the person he portrays himself to be now."

Summer stopped and saw that Autumn and Spring were looking at him, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets. "What?" Summer asked self-consciously.

"You just said something serious and well thought out. Without a joke." Autumn replied.

"Well, even I can do that sometimes. If you'd like, I can give you a Team Leo shirt. That used to be a thing." Summer grinned and the balance of the multiverse was restored in the eyes of Spring and Autumn.

"Thank you very much for proving my point, Summer." Autumn proceeded to turn to Spring a little smugly. "Told you so."

Spring huffed, clicked her heels together, and flew off in the direction of the camp.

"She just can't handle the truth, can she?" Summer questioned, staring at the fleeing figure of Spring.

"No. It seems she cannot." Autumn frowned. She seemed to be talking to people much more than usual lately. Was that a good thing? "Although, if I'm honest, I think that all of us can never truly accept these sorts of things. Once you've judged someone's character, very little can completely change your mind."

"I suppose that's the case with some people. But with others it's different." Summer paused. "Anyway, enough of this. It's getting way too serious a conversation."

Summer stood up and stretched before shooting into the sky and yelling, "Race you to the beach!"

Autumn replied with a, "I'll even give you a head start. 1…2...3!" There was a loud crack and she seemingly disappeared from existence.

 _Summer was almost there. He could see the door. It was right in front of him. Slowly, he edged closer and closer to it. There was a sudden blast of hot air coming from below the entrance._

 _He jumped back like a startled cat, instinctively knowing that it would be bad to touch the air. The particles of an invisible poison were creeping up to the crevice he'd made his hiding spot. Thinking quickly, Summer blew his own blast of hot air towards it. Like a line of soldiers under his command, it pushed the poison back and under the door._

 _Summer could leave right now if he wished. Whoever had sent the poison no doubt knew that it had been sent back. They were alerted of his presence._

 _Summer could leave, go safely home where he'd continue training kids to fight a battle where victory was improbable. They'd have no help in the coming battle, they'd have nothing to surprise their opponents and give them that small edge._

 _Or Summer could continue forward. He could go through the entrance way and possibly find some secret weapon. Something that could potentially save many lives. He could help the current demigods in a way that no one had helped him._

 _Forward or back. Forward or back. Forward or-_

 _"Back?" Another voice stepped out of the shadows. "That's right, forward or back. They're the_ only _choices you have, right?"_

 _It was a beautiful woman. She was dressed in a traditional Greek style. Summer was sure he'd seen her somewhere before._

 _"You don't remember me, do you?" The woman questioned, raising an eyebrow (Summer wished he could do that) "I suppose it shouldn't come to any surprise. It was years ago and I more helped Hazel than you. I am Hecate. The Dark Lady. Goddess of crossroads amongst other things. And I am here to help you make your choice."_

 _Summer stared at her. He remembered Hazel telling him about her experience with Hecate. She had been presented with three horrible scenarios. Hazel had managed to create another, not-so-bad scenario. Although, that had kind of caused him to die…_

 _"Hecate?" Summer asked, a tinge of fear in his voice. If it was indeed her, this was not good._

 _"Yes. That's right. I'm glad your hearing is working." Hecate replied, slightly annoyed._

 _"Why are you here? What do you mean you're here to help me make a choice?"_

 _"Like you said, in that small mind of yours. Forward or back. That is a metaphor I've put in your head. You can go back. Leave the camps in their fruitless fight against the coming opposing army. Continue living, though ashamed in your existence. You can go forward and continue fighting, training and resisting your enemy. Or,"_

 _Hecate paused and pointed towards the wall opposite where another doorway revealed itself._

 _"You can go lead your enemy to victory and what you consider your allies into chaos. Lower case. And possibly see your love again."_

 _Three screen-like images appeared in the air next to Hecate, each depicting a less than satisfactory scenario. All containing a future with too much bloodshed, though one with Calypso seeing him again. Gods he missed her._

 _A steady build-up of voices and white noise suddenly burst inside his head. The voices of all whose opinions had and did matter to him scream out what choice he should make. Clutching at his head, Summer crouched and attempted to think through the pain of what felt like several large elephants charging through his skull, as loud as several brass bands._

 _It was too much. Summer was going to pass out, which was odd since he was asleep. The edges of his vision were tinged white and slowly his surroundings melted away. A loud voice was calling his name._

 _He was waking up._

 _The last of his dream was Hecate gesturing towards his choices saying, "You'll need to have made your choice soon. Choose wisely."_

"Summer!" Summer opened his eyes and to see three other pairs looking back at him.

"Yes?" He had no idea what else to say. The lingering effect of his nightmare wasn't fading. He had no idea whether or not he should tell these people about his _choice_. Somehow it felt private, as if he shouldn't tell anyone; yet at the same time, this was his team. He should be able to tell them anything.

Luckily he was saved from saying any more by Winter mumbling, "You sleep like the dead."

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Summer smiled and could tell that Winter was tempted to smile back. Instead, he shook his head and looked away.

Taking control of the situation, Spring looked at Summer, "You really do though. We tried to wake you for age-"

"I think we should start doing trust and team building exercises."

Everyone looked at Autumn in puzzlement, even Winter forgot to look grumpy, "What?"

Spring and Summer mirrored his question.

"We are very weak as a team." When everyone started protesting, Autumn continued, "It's true." Autumn said the end part a bit defensively.

Summer was torn. He really wanted to see Calypso again. He wanted to see her, more that he could express.

But it was wrong. In doing the steps necessary to see her, he'd have to betray more people than he cared to count. He'd have to turn his back on people he'd never met, on people who were his friends. On Chaos, the primordial who had given him a new purpose when he'd lost hope.

How could he do that?

"What do you think, Summer?" Leo looked up at Spring.

"I think that there are many secrets in this team, and that if we want to achieve what we're set out to do, we'll have to become better allies and friends." Summer kept his gaze steady. They were looking at him in confusion. There were tears in his eyes.

An impossible decision. He couldn't betray anyone in this camp. He couldn't. But could he live without Calypso? Could he move on?

Winter was looking at him, studying him. It was obvious that he knew exactly what was going on inside Summer's head.

"When life gives you lemons, make sure they're not rotten." Winter mumbled in a voice only Summer could hear.

A cold shiver ran up his spine. Winter could be a dangerous friend, but he'd be a lethal enemy.

"Of course." Whatever happened, Summer would make the right choice.

 **And there's the end. hopefully I won't be as long with the next chapter, but procrastination is a big hobby of mine. Have a lovely day!**

 **-Ember**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hey! You see, when I posted this before, I had a really long Author's note which explained why I haven't posted in ages (didn't make a plan. Oops) and kind-of-replied to some of the reviews. Then something happened with the chapter? I don't know what it was. I don't know if anyone could read any of it, so here it is again.**

 **I don't think I'll redo the reviews, but if you said anything more than 'update' and had a username, I did comment on them! I just lost them because of the stupid (not really stupid) computer.**

 **Sorry about all this! On with the story. (Just btw, thank you anyone who said that they couldn't read it, it was quite helpful ^_^[also anyone who could read it, thanks for reading it!])**

Winter was turning his old pen in his hands, thinking. Something was off with Summer, that much was obvious. The question was, what had happened?

It was a very good stroke of luck to allow Winter to have found his old sword. The cap was slightly rusted, resulting in him being unable to turn it into his sword; but there could be no mistake.

This _was_ Riptide.

The question was, how did it come to sit in that river? On the day he'd left, the day he'd changed, he'd thrown cursed blade into the deepest depths of the sea; it had not returned to his pocket. What belonged to the sea returned to the sea, right?

Winter looked towards horizon, where a very tall building could just be seen stretching into the clouds _(A/N Sorry if that's wrong, I'm not great at geography…)_. The gods of Olympus could be there right now. You'd never know.

"Winter! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Winter sunk further into the trunk of the tree on which he was perched, not at all tempted to look down and see Spring prowling around looking for him. How had she found him so quickly?

As part of the 'team building exercises' Autumn had decided that they should play Hide 'n' Go Seek. In the forest. Without using their season-y powers.

The idea was that if they played this childish game they'd learn more about each other. What did they do when their advantages over other (semi-)mortals was taken away? The team could learn about each other's strengths and weaknesses. Not that they'd ever refer to themselves as 'team'. That would be beyond embarrassing for all parties involved.

Winter had no want to play what he considered a waste of time, but Autumn had been adamant.

"I know you're here, Winter. I've looked everywhere else and found the other two." She was obviously lying, Autumn was a master at hiding. "Why don't you come out now so we can continue with other activities." Winter looked down at Spring, careful to keep his form in the shadows of the branches. He would not be so easily tricked.

He quickly decided that Spring really was sure that he was in this grove of trees. What to do, what to do…

Winter glanced at what looked like a puddle, just by Spring's feet. She was standing still now, trying in vain to find him in the trees.

Technically, he'd been able to manipulate water since before becoming a Season. That meant he could use his water powers, didn't it?

Winter went with it. When Spring was looking the opposite way, Percy felt the familiar feeling in his gut and moved the puddle until it was right around Spring's feet. Spring moved and her feet went right into the water.

"Styx!" Percy almost chuckled at Spring's frustrated curse, but stopped himself just in time. He climbed down the tree quietly and was half-way to the bottom when something horrible happened.

He fell. Generally, this would be fine. It's just a tree and he had wings, but these trees where thrice the size of normal trees and Percy was taking this game very seriously and didn't open his wings, which counted as a season-y power.

He braced himself for impact. It felt like time was slowing down to a stop. He closed his eyes, this was going to hurt. Then, Percy landed on something squishy.

"Ouch! Get off me, GET OFF!" Percy gave himself a moment to feel embarrassed, before leaping up and helping Spring to her feet. She glared at him before continuing. "Do you mind? Ow. You're not very light, you know."

Percy was about to reply, when he remembered. It was Hide 'N' _Go_ seek. She hadn't tagged him yet. He was still in the game.

Percy sprinted into the trees and out of sight.

"Darn it." Spring muttered, before starting after him.

Summer was sitting at the Hephaestus table, thinking about his latest dream. He'd been back in the corridor, he'd been shown his choice again. The voice of Hecate still rang throughout the stone walls.

Summer was so confused! What should he do? Should he betray the people who'd finally made him feel like he had a home all those years ago? Could he see Calypso again?

Or should he stand firm and not sway to the temptation? For all he knew, Calypso didn't remember him.

What to do, what to do…

The sound of voices came from the forest. They really didn't care who heard them, did they? The fearsome Seasons of Chaos. A collection of some of the most powerful beings in the mortal realms, playing Hide 'N' Seek.

Summer grinned. He really should probably be in the forest too, running about. Hiding. He'd thought it would be brilliant idea to hide somewhere out in the open instead of up a tree. In a way, it was. No one had found him, no one had so much as passed him.

It was boring.

Summer came to a decision. There was no point in just waiting here to be found, it would take forever. He'd charge into the forest like the Minotaur. He wouldn't look back, he wouldn't think anymore. He'd just run. And run.

And run.

It had worked before, why wouldn't it this time?

Autumn cackled to herself from her current hiding place. It had changed many times throughout this game, she was following Winter. Leading Spring.

Playing this game was sure to prove her point. Winter wasn't all cold and emotionless, he was misunderstood!

And setting the trail to lead to Winter was a brilliant idea! Earlier on, she'd recorded his voice on an antique recording device. She'd played the sound whenever it seemed Spring was heading in the wrong direction.

Of course, almost being found wasn't fun. But it had been so worth it! Percy falling on Spring? Priceless. Their faces when they realised that Percy had fallen on her? Then how he'd ran away from her and she'd followed? Amazing.

Autumn sighed. She wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit that she really hoped they'd fall for each other _(A/N Will it happen? ^_^)_. It would do Spring good to finally see that she was not always right and it would be good for Winter to have more than one friend. Also, it might make for a really great story.

Was Autumn trying to set them up? Yes. Did she really think it would work? Not particularly. Was she really just doing this because she really adored drama and gossip? Oh yes.

And it would be spectacular.

Spring _(A/N yes, I am just kind of going through the characters.)_ was getting so sick of this endless game! She had been stalking Winter like a cat on a mouse for hours! His voice kept reaching her ears. He fell on her. Yet, as much as she might try, he still persisted to evade her.

How was it that Winter, of all people, could be so agile and swift? A person of his size was supposed to be clumsy, slow and (most of all) _easy to catch_.

She sat down on a large rock in a small clearing. Perhaps it would be better to try and find another season? Maybe Summer would be easier to catch? Not Autumn, that was for sure. She could be hiding behind the rock she was sitting on and no one could find her. She was just amazing like that.

Just in case, though, Spring peered over the back of the rock. Nothing. A small animal must have slept there that night though, the area of leaves were crumpled in a way that could old have been something lying/sitting down.

Spring looked up again, just as a sliver of light made it through the leafy roof and into the small clearing where she was sat. That light changed everything.

At first glance, the clearing was dark, cold, forbidding. Nowhere you'd want to dawdle for more than a few minutes. With the light, though, it was a completely different place.

They dark, unnerving shades of green became a rich forest green lighting up the space considerably. It was a beautiful paradise in the light.

Spring's optimism returned. She could find that cold Winter embodiment. Light was more powerful than darkness. Light triumphs darkness.

Spring would _so_ defeat Winter. It was just the natural order of things.

Spring heard Winter's voice in the distance again. It was time to win.

She left the beautiful clearing at a sprint, racing after Winter's voice at the speed of a galloping hippopotamus.

Winter was still fleeing from Spring. He'd just managed to stay ahead of her. It was almost difficult to maintain the constant sprint, almost.

Despite that, he'd managed quite well.

Winter leaped over a root sticking up from the ground and cast his ears back for Spring's footsteps. They were a bit further away, she must haven paused for a few minutes.

Taking advantage of this fact, he jumped and swung himself up a lower hanging branch. Scrambling as fast as he dared, he climbed high into the tree. When he'd reached the highest branches that would support his weight, he began the journey to the rest of the forest.

Trying to stay quiet and undetectable while swinging himself through the trees was a challenge. Every now and then, the branch he was hanging from would creak and the leaves would rustle more than the current air currents to stir them.

To a being like Spring, it wouldn't be the hardest thing to track him by. It would be quite easy if anything.

Winter paused mid swing. Something was running very loudly below him. Calling out for him.

Winter sighed and swung down a few braches until he was in the eyesight of Summer, hanging upside-down.

Summer burst out laughing. When Winter raised an eyebrow, Summer started laughing even more.

"You. Look. Ridiculous." Summer explained when he could semi-talk.

Winter rolled his eyes, then proceeded to ask what Summer was doing there.

"Well, I was hiding. But then I realised that no one was coming to find me and that was really boring, so I came into the forest to re-join the game!" Summer fist bumped the sky, as if he were doing the entire world a favour.

Winter rolled his eyes again. "Fine. Just, run to another part of the forest, Spring is hot on my trail."

Summer's eyes lit up as he nodded and ran off deeper into the forest.

Winter swung himself back up into the tree and continued on his journey to wherever Spring was not.

Well, he tried to.

Just as he was getting back up into the branches, a heavy object landed on him, forcing him to the ground.

Winter reflexively closed his eyes and braced himself for the fall, again.

"Gotcha."

Winter opened his eyes and saw that Spring had landed on top of him and was using her weight to keep him immobilized.

It was a slightly compromising position.

"Now, I really did get you this time, so no running off. Okay?" Spring was looking at him evenly, seemingly completely unaware that she was sitting on his chest in the middle of the forest.

"Yes Spring." Winter wheezed, he couldn't breathe.

Spring seemed to realise this and he face flushed. She got up quickly and helped him to his feet. "Oops…"

Winter almost smiled.

There was a scream. Winter looked at Spring, Spring looked at Winter. They started running towards the sound, ready to help whomever needed it.

Autumn cursed. They'd looked so cute! Then she'd gone and allowed her emotions to escape _(A/N Seriously though, how many times have you been reading a book/fanfiction and two characters do something so cute that you have to scream? Thank you for owning up to it.)_.

Oh well, she doubt that she'd get another chance to make her dreams reality today. What to do so she wouldn't look like a creepy person…?

An idea came like a blessing. Summer.

"What happened? I heard a scream." Summer looked frantic. Autumn smiled.

"Just the person I need. Now, Summer, I need you to pretend that I screamed because you scared me. No time to explain. 3, 2, 1." Autumn sagged and clutched at her heart just as the other half of the Seasons reached them.

To his credit, Summer was a very quick thinker. He apologised many times, until it was convincing.

Spring rolled her eyes and began telling Autumn all about _finding_ Winter.

It was really funny. She honestly had no idea that she'd just followed a recording! Winter was much stealthier than that. If she hadn't had help, she wouldn't have been able to find Winter any easier than she could find Autumn. It was really funny.

But Autumn resisted from the temptation of telling her. That could over-tip her whole plan. Instead, she just nodded along, pretending to be listening and acting impressed.

She was going to make them fall for each other, or she wasn't a teleporting semi-immortal.

 **I really hope that everyone can read it this time!**

 **I also hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please, if there's anything I can improve on tell me and if there's anything you think should happen, please tell me about that too. I may not use it straight away but ideas would be more than welcome.**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey! Thanks so much for coming back to read this (if you have...)! Please enjoy and I'm really sorry for taking so long.**

 **Have a lovely day!**

Winter fell back onto his bed and sighed.

Another day that will mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. There was no way these kids could hold their own against an army as big as the one that was going to hit here. No way in Hades' realm.

What was he going to do?

Should he be upfront about the fact that everyone at this camp would be dead once the opposing army arrived? Should he pretend that everything would be fine?

Choices, choices. So many choices.

Well, not really. He may be cold, but he wasn't unfeeling. To tell the campers that their crusade had been doomed from the start would destroy them, making their tiny chance for victory shrink even more.

Belief was a powerful weapon when it came down to it. The human race could and would continue to fight and argue until such a time when it wasn't possible anymore. The great strength and weakness of the human race.

There was the sound of someone mimicking a knock from the front of the tent, interrupting Winter's frankly depressing thoughts. Summer poked his head around and gave a blinding smile. Winter fought the urge to roll his eyes before nodding slightly at him, giving him the sign he could begin talking.

Summer looked pleased for a moment, before nodding back and beginning to speak.

"Okay, I have a problem." Summer's smile faded as he looked towards his feet, kicking the dirt. "And in order for me to talk to you about this, I need you to promise not to talk to anyone else about it. I need to trust you, the way I trusted my fellow crew member so long ago. The way I trusted one of my friends." Summer looked up again. "Can you do that?"

Winter, ever so curious as to what this was about, nodded without hesitation. Perhaps it would be good to get more of his team members to trust him; if they could work better as a team the camp and half-bloods living there would have a greater chance of surviving.

"Brilliant! Alright then. Here goes nothing." Summer was obviously nervous about something. This would have to be a big deal. "I recently had a visit, in my dreams, from a goddess. Hecate? Anyway, she said that I have a choice. A big, big choice that may have the ability to help decide the ending of the story we have somehow found ourselves to be a part of again. I need your help. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's right and though I've fought a war for the gods, you've fought two and I was just kinda hoping for, advice? Or something…"

Summer's speech was halting, inconsistent. Winter had enough people skills left in his arsenal that he could tell he wasn't sure about sharing this with him. And though you couldn't tell, Winter was becoming more troubled with each sentence that came out of Summer's mouth. A divine intervention was nothing to take lightly, and often meant something major/horrible was about to happen. This wasn't good.

Despite the inner turmoil, Winter's voice was even (as always) as he replied. "Are you at liberty to share the choices? Or…"

Summer considered it. He hadn't been expressively told not to tell anyone. It was more of a personal thing. "I guess, but if possible I'd rather not. It's a little difficult to explain the emotions behind each choice."

"In that case, I think that you should go with the option that makes the most people happy/safe. It may not be the easiest path, but as a hero it's expected that you put the greater good before yourself." Winter paused, reminiscing the time when he was considered a hero. "Good luck Repair Boy. I'm sure everything will turn out okay."

Leo was startled to hear his old nickname, even more so to hear Winter/Percy say it. But slowly that startlement turned to a wry smile. A real blast from the past.

Peals of laughter, unified and projected beyond what would usually be considered normal, make its way to the tent. Winter looked towards Summer for a moment, before getting up and following the other season towards the archery range.

Autumn was so confused, it was comical. The laughter coming from the campers was contagious and as more people came to investigate, the laughter got louder. And louder. And louder.

People were clutching at their throats, struggling to breath through the constant stream of chuckling. None of them could stop.

Autumn, struggling with all her might not to join in, tried to find the source that could have started this. In the centre of the campers, sitting as though wanting to be noticed, was a smiling little girl. She looked ordinary enough. Rosy cheeks that suited her young appearance and dirty blond hair in pigtails. It was he eyes that ruined the image, the startling gold of a person possessed.

She was looking all around and anyone she had eye contact with instantly went into a richer fit of laughter.

Near her crossed legs, lay another young camper. He was a mirror image, a brother most likely. It was he who seemed to be struggling the most and through the bodies Autumn could see the faint tracks of tears streaming down his face amongst the laughing.

Autumn couldn't hold it in anymore. Especially considering that the young girl was glaring daggers at her, taunting her, enticing her to join the chorus of voices; all of which were starting to become ragged.

Spring, lying next her, had broken down much quicker. As someone who was used to being happy all the time, it wasn't hard to make her chuckle. She looked to be in pain, but she kept at it. Autumn collapsed next to her.

Two figures, two polar-opposites, swept over the archery range. One cloaked in flame, in other in shadows and ice. It was clear, even to the casual observer, that they'd already taken in the surroundings and had made assessments as to the cause of this chaos.

Summer was the first to go. He made the mistake of looking into the eyes of the girl, the gold mesmerising and hilarious. He didn't stand a chance. Though he did manage to say one thing before going down.

"Well done. You've utterly mastered the art of stand-up comedy. I'll *laugh* have to *laugh* take le *laugh* ssons." Before completely breaking down. It only made Autumn laugh harder.

Winter, on the other hand, was adept and well learned in the practice of keeping his emotions in check and as such was able to keep from giving the girl what she wanted.

Autumn lay on her stomach, a root digging into her side (how funny was _that_?), and watched the battle of wills unfold in front of her wide eyes.

Winter was not amused. Not in the slightest. This girl, she was the one who'd been snooping. He wondered whether it was because she was going to do this or if it was because of that that she was now doing this. And he'd never say that sentence aloud. Ever.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my darling little Percy. How are you dear?" The little girl's voice was deep and rough, like a grandmother who'd spent the entirety of her youth (and middle-aged years and old age) smoking.

"Do I know you?" What a stereotypical thing to say in a conversation like this. Winter could have slapped himself.

"Well, of course! You've loved, you've lived, you've _laughed_. And that's who I am. Laughter. Well, Joy gone wrong more like; after all, there's more than one way in incapacitate someone. My master was curious, so she created little old me and of course my sisters." The girl was picking at her nails, trying to give the impression she was utterly bored with this conversation. It was ruined by the cruel light in her eyes. She was enjoying this. "You know what they say! The eyes are the window to the soul and the way to a person's heart is through their stomach and laughter is…laughter is… I can't think of a quote about laughter, so let's make one up shall we?"

Winter looked at her like she was insane, which she probably was considering she was a villain in a FanFiction.

The girl thought for a moment. " 'Laughter is an addictive illness. It's contagious, breathtaking and once you start you can't stop.' What do you think of that? Not my best, huh?"

This lady possessing the little girl was definitely insane. Winter had to stop this lady and he had to do it soon, which again sounds like a stereotypical hero thing to say in a situation like this.

"Okay then, dear. I'm ready." The old lady wearing the youth stood up and stepped over the twin. "If you're planning on 'defeating me' then now's your chance. I'll go down easily, I'm the weakest of my sisters. The mellowest. The least favourite in my master's eye. I have almost no defensive 'HP' in the words of the young people these days. And of course no wizard to protect me. Of course, I won't _die._ I'm against that. I'll just go away for a bit. But first," She paused for dramatic effect, "I have a message for you from my master. Would you like to hear it?"

Winter looked at the tiny face of the tiny girl. She was directly in front of him now, looking up at him with large golden eyes. It made her skin look washed out, dead. Hopefully the girl would survive after the laughter witch left her body.

"Not particularly." Winter stared at her with an obvious display of dislike. The fact that she had come into what had been his home for many years, invaded someone's body and still had the audacity to act like they were friends annoyed the Hades out of him.

"That was a rhetorical question," The girl twirled her hair.

"Of course it was." Winter mumbled, going unnoticed by the girl.

"This is the message. And you'd better remember it, _Perseus Jackson_ because I'm only going to say it once." Winter had no time to despair at the thought that everyone out here had probably heard who he was in a past life, the memory cells had to be checked to make sure that he's remember everything with perfect clarity. "As you are aware, war is coming. Divine beings are not on your side and I, as Master, will not be giving you another chance. Seasons, go away. Leave the pitiful half-bloods to their stupid traditions and go about your true business, _being a bloody season_. Seasons shouldn't be warriors! That's just stupid.

"Leo Valdez, you already know what's to gain. Share with your friends, why don't you? Then I'm sure you'll all make the right choice. You four should also know, my creations, my daughters will be coming. Joy will lose her current meat sack, sadly, but it is a necessary sacrifice. My other dear ones will not be defeated.

"Go away. Leave and never return.

"Also, Spring dear. Do get past your hatred of Percy already. It's just silly and because you're all meant to be 'heroes' you'll probably continue to fight with the half-bloods, which means that once I defeat you you'll all become my playthings. So, do all get along. We can't have a dysfunctional family living in the doll house. It just wouldn't be right.

"See you soon, and do try to make the right choice."

The girl stopped talking and was met with the wide eyes or everyone (though it was hard to tell as they were still laughing), the blush on Spring's face and the cold fury of Winter.

"Uh oh. It seems I struck a nerve." The girl was edging back away from Winter.

There wasn't a tiny storm cloud on his head now, there was a typhoon surrounding him. The water sources were shaking; the sky was clouded and Winter rose above everyone with his fists shaking, trying to stop himself from hurting the innocent girl who was being used as a set of clothes.

Winter closed his eyes and spoke in a deadly calm.

"Go. Die. In. A. Hole. With. A. Hive. Of. Wasps. You. Hydra. Eating. Gorgon."

A single blade of ice and snow flew towards the small girlish figure. She seemed to curl in on herself as the witch screamed and golden light left her body. The light vanished, the girl collapsed.

The little girl's twin was at her side immediately, looking for a pulse. The campers all got up, one by one as they recovered from the incapacitation of the laughter. The seasons all flocked around Winter as he slowly calmed down and sank to the floor with the massive displays of power fading from view. The looks shared between them were ones of confusion, trust and above all else sick wonderment at what had just happened. For while it was horrible, it was also rather incredible. To think that there was a being alive that could create something of that power, and possibly even more powerful?

As such, it was a while before the Seasons noticed the fact that all the people around them were staring. Staring at Autumn, staring at Spring, staring at Summer and most of all, staring at Winter; which was honestly to be expected considering the sudden realisations, display of power and heart-stopping drama that just took place.

Leo glanced at his companions before stepping forward into the metaphorical spot light with flaming hands.

"Hey guys! I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Also, not dead in case you were wondering…" He glanced towards Annabeth and Chiron who were looking at him with large, suspiciously shiny, eyes. "And I am the embodiment of Summer! Well, _an_ embodiment of summer." He turned to look back at his comrades. "Are there any other embodiments of seasons in the Greek Myths?"

They thought for a moment, before Autumn chimed in. "I'm not sure. Probably though."

Leo nodded before turning back to the crowd. "Yeah, an embodiment of summer. Anyway, judging from the looks you're giving me and my friends," Winter jolted a little at the thought of them being friends. Were they? Leo didn't stop. "You heard all of that. Now I know that most of you would have heard of Perseus Jackson. That's him, by the way." Leo pointed at Winter, who glared literal daggers of ice at him. "But, that doesn't change anything. We are still just your teachers, past relations be damned," Now he looked at Annabeth. "So I'd appreciate it if you could please not treat us any differently than you have been so far."

Spring stepped up beside him. "It is as Sum- uh, _Leo_ says. Do _not_ expect that this will change anything. You will continue to work hard and you will continue to prepare for the coming war."

Autumn, sensing her cue in the stereotypical inspirational speech, stepped forward as well. "Yeah! Train hard. Who knows how long we'll have to get ready for this?"

Everyone turned to look at Winter, who was still fuming and as such missed what was going on. Autumn coughed loudly, gesturing for him to come join him and say something.

Percy started and awkwardly made it to his place between Spring and Autumn. "Um…" He glanced at Autumn, she smiled and nodded. "Greeks, let's fight stuff!"

The audience was silent, except for the faint sound of an indulgent, "Still the same, with his seaweed brain."


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi! I'm back, that took ages. Please read and enjoy! (it's the 29/01/2017 to anyone who's confused, I last updated in September last year...)**

Winter hated hiding. He hated the other seasons, he hated the Joy, he hated the enemy he'd have to face at some point. Most of all, he _hated_ the stupid campers. Mostly female ones that were 14 and older, though there were a few males too…

Why couldn't they just _leave him alone_?

Winter stopped fuming as a female figure made herself known under the tree he was currently perched in.

"All clear."

Winter sighed in relief at the sound of Autumn's, who was as of this moment his most valued and dearest friend, amused voice.

He jumped down, landing on his feet before immediately slumping over and using the tree for support in this _troubled_ time.

"Why? Why now? Why ever?" There was exasperation, confusion and dislike evident in Winter's tone.

"Well, it _is_ your fault." Autumn placed her hands on her hips and started to shake her head. "You're the one that completed amazing feats, became a world renowned hero, had the audacity to become an immortal heartthrob and then tell everyone to get lost when they came up to you, wanting to _connect_." Autumn placed a hand on her heart and feigned an empathetic look. "They just wanted to be friends, and you ran away."

Winter looked at the ground and mumbled something unintelligible.

"You do realise that just made them all want to talk to you more, don't you?" Winter looked up in panic. He hadn't thought of that. Autumn sighed. "You really are an idiot sometimes. Did you really think that this wouldn't happen? There's a whole section dedicated to you in the library. There's a mural of your feats. On the 18th of August, there's a _holiday_. There's a _bloody holiday_ in honour of your birthday." Winter's eyes were slowly getting larger; he knew nothing of this. "You are _the_ big thing, and you didn't think it would change how the campers viewed you? What a-"

"Sea-weed brain." Both seasons looked toward the golden head of princess curls. "I should've known. How could I have not _seen_ it? I know you best. Of all the people in the world, _I'm_ the one who knows you inside and out. Yet, I didn't see that you were _Percy_?"

Annabeth was looking at Winter with narrowed eyes that displayed annoyance, hubris and an abundance of confusion. There wasn't any chance at all that she could be wrong, she was _the_ child of _Athena_. Wisdom's daughter, the best of the best. The one who'd defeated Arachne, yet she hadn't seen?

"Who _are_ you? You can't be Percy, Percy wouldn't have been able to go this long without making a total fool of himself. Percy wouldn't have been able to treat his old friends like you have. How have you got his face? Is Chaos playing a trick on us?" Annabeth was pacing in front of the Seasons, who were just looking at each other like, _Seriously? Who does this girl think she is?_

"Of course not, you stupid girl." Autumn stepped towards the taller girl and flicked her forehead (how was she being so confident and talkative lately? Perhaps the author didn't drag out the character growth for long enough…) before continuing. "Why would Chaos send his four most powerful soldiers here just to mess with you? We are the ones that organise the great armies and keeps them in line. Chaos wouldn't put the cosmos in danger just to play a trick on a few mortals."

Autumn took a step back and realising how condescending she'd sounded continued. "Not so be rude, Miss Chase. It's just tha-"

"It's true." Winter cut Autumn off. "You're not _that_ important in the grand scheme of things. None of us are."

Annabeth just huffed and turned around to go, only to stop and yell, "PERSUES JACKSON! THERE YOU ARE! WHY ARE YOU HIDING BY A TREE?"

Winter gave her his deluxe death stare and prepared for flight, though he would've loved to fight and take down all the stupid mortals. Autumn and Annabeth grinned, before Annabeth continued.

"OH, I GET IT! YOU'RE HIDING FROM ALL THE CAMPERS. I SHOULD KEEP MY VOICE DOWN THEN, SHOULDN'T I? ARE YOU ALIGHT, OH GREAT WINTER?" There was the sound of thundering footsteps nearby.

Winter swore and gave Annabeth a vulgar gesture before flying off into the sky; where everyone could see him and follow him to his next hiding spot.

 _What a pain_.

Leo couldn't be bothered.

He couldn't be bothered thinking. Why did people insist on it all the time? Where was the allure of second guessing yourself time and time again, especially if in the end you knew how you'd act?

He was going to keep fighting. It was what he had to do, both as a decent human being and as a soldier charged to help these people. Even if he didn't get to see Calypso again, that was alright. The fates know best.

Aaaannnnddddd, with that Leo decided that this was too serious a topic for a chapter that's supposed to be a fun intermission! **(A/N- You have no idea how hard it was to type that and… it just looks so, nyah [** **ß** **that was hard too])**

With flames dancing in his hair and eyes glued to the sky where a cold aerobatic show was taking place, the warm feeling of impending mischief and the possible annoyance of others glowed in his chest.

It was time to bring flame into the life of others and annoy Winter with everything he had.

Winter, unaware of the season that was currently plotting against him, decided that Elsa had the right idea. A kingdom of isolation sounded pretty good right now.

 _High in the clouds,_

 _With the wind blowing strong,_

 _Winter would pour,_

 _Out his feelings in song._

 _But first, it would seem,_

 _That to his dismay,_

 _The edge of his cloak,_

 _Would feel a warm summer's day._

 _And for a cloak made for ice,_

 _Made for rain; wind and snow,_

 _I'm sure you- dear reader,_

 _Know where this will go._

 _The season of Winter,_

 _Went down with a flame,_

 _To sadly greet those,_

 _Enamoured with fame._

 _Which would surely annoy him,_

 _So I'm starting to dread,_

 _For the warm; happy season,_

 _Who'd soon lose his head._

Winter crashed into the ground, only to be met with the sight of a cackling son of Hephaestus.

"Valdez." Leo opened one eye to look and the enraged form of Winter, struggling to stay sitting up. "Are you the one who _ruined_ my _favourite_ cloak?"

"I- *laugh* -can't believe- *laugh* -that- *laugh* -you- *laugh* -fell from- *laugh* the SKY!" Leo wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye. "Priceless!"

At this point, the sounds of Percy's admirers trumpeting throughout the forest were getting closer. And closer. And closer.

Winter, though torn between reducing the world to three seasons and saving himself from a herd of humans, gave Leo one final death glare before flying away; leaving a less that pleased Summer in his wake. Well, less than pleased as soon as he'd recovered from his laughing fit (which he didn't really enjoy as much as he should have).

"Oi! Are you saying that you aren't annoyed? Seriously!" Leo yelled up at the sky, to apparently no one. Possibly Percy. Probably Percy. "I try very hard to be annoying! Don't insult my ability to annoy!"

The faint sounds of laughter came from his memories and blew with the wind, an indulgent laughter that the closest of friends used. Leo smiled, remembering.

Spring couldn't stand it anymore. They were _supposed_ to be teaching these younglings how to _defend_ themselves and how to use their abilities properly. Instead, Winter was off gallivanting with half the campers (and distracting many others, not that it _really_ mattered she supposed… but it was irritating), Autumn was laughing at how popular Winter had become and who knew what Summer was doing?

Why was everyone paying such close attention to Winter all of a sudden? It didn't make any sense! A name change doesn't change who you are, so why were they treating him as if he was someone different?

 _You are who you are._ Spring grumbled internally. _If I started going by Fern again it wouldn't change who I am or how I act. Just because Winter once went by a different name and helped people doesn't meant that that's what he'll do now._

Spring thoughts were interrupted by a crash behind her. She turned around to see Percy on his knees in the middle of what looked like a small crater.

Percy looked up with his green eyes wide, exhaustion clear on his face. Avoiding a group of mortals changed into _running away_ from a hoard of beings; both mortal and immortal, flying almost constantly for several hours and trying to not lose all of his clothing to random bouts of wind and flames, _in fun_ of course. His clothes, pride and mind were in scrambles as he came across what seemed to be an angel.

An angel of the springtime.

Percy couldn't help himself as he lay on the ground in the dirt panting while Spring just looked at him as if he were insane.

"Hi." He wheezed. "I'm just going to- yeah."

Percy seemed to almost collapse in on himself. Spring was meant to be the kind one. Even if she'd never been particularly nice to him, she wouldn't make him go immediately or call over the others. Surly she wouldn't.

After a few minutes, Percy opened a single eye and saw the definition of confused written on her face; though obviously not literally because no one had come up to her with a marker and written the actual definition of confusion on her face. It's just an expression, didn't you know that?

Yep. Percy _must_ have been tired.

With one eye still on Spring, Percy made a request. The first request he'd ever asked of her.

Spring complied, building a shelter around the two to block out any unforgiving eyes and surrounding it with enough greenery that it didn't stand out _too_ much.

"Thanks." Percy sighed, much too relived to be away from the madness of his friends to mind that he was alone with Spring, a being that seemingly hated him. "Hey Fern, could you tell me a story?"

Spring was even more taken aback, if that was possible. First, the most unapproachable being she'd ever met came up to her and just lay on the dirt for no reason whatsoever. Then he sounded almost sweet and asked her to help him, which she couldn't say no to because his eyes had _glistened_. Now he was here, asking her to tell him a story. And had used her human name.

What was going on? There must have been some magic mushrooms in lunch today…

"Well?" Spring's attention went back to the figure on the ground. "Will you tell me a story? Sorry, where are my manners. Might you please tell me a story Fern?"

Spring was a little light headed, and Percy had to admit he was too. Perhaps he had hit his head harder than he thought the fourth time he'd crashed into a tree?

"Um…" Spring swallowed. "Okay? What story would you like, uh, Percy?"

Percy thought for a moment, not bothering to correct her.

"Hmm. A Drarry one?"

Spring looked confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know what that is."

Percy sighed, it was a long shot anyway. Wrong country _and_ universe. Probably. "The how about a story about you?"

Spring was surprised, yet again. What was wrong with him? Perhaps she should take him to Chiron?

But still, she nodded and began.

 _"There was once a little girl who dreamt of being different in world of everything being the same. People were unique, yes. But they were also uniform. And that was sad._

 _"This mortal girl, however, could not step into the worlds of fiction. She could not become everything she wanted. She was stuck in the skin of an ordinary citizen of Earth._

 _"But she could write. She could write her worlds and rewrite herself in them. She could make herself go on adventures and become more than what she was._

 _"Enough of her heart and soul came into the paper of her stories. Enough that her avatar came out. Came out, and befriended her. Came out, and thanked her for the adventures. Came out and reassured the girl that so long as she kept believing she could continue to write herself adventures and continue to save the day._

 _"I was the avatar. Christened a thousand different times with a hundred different features and a million different powers. This was the last one. Before she died._

 _"A fairy of the green, which a name to match. Ordinary at first sight, but extraordinary inside. A possessor of magic that could rival my last enemy's. And the holder of a heart filled with years of a young girl's dreams._

"And that is how I came to be." Spring looked down at Percy, who had fallen asleep at the last word among a bed of flowers that had chosen to be there themselves, much as the storyteller had chosen to keep her creator company.

Spring fell asleep under the canopy of her creation, surrounded by green and light. As such, she didn't hear the single scream of fear as a poor soul was trapped beneath the earth. Alone and in the dark.

 _-AndWithThat_ _ **TheChapterEnded-**_

 **A/N- And there you have it! I think that it's been maybe four months since I last updated. I'm sorry. Truly, it's just that these take more time than they should as I don't want to make something subpar that will spoil the story that many people seem to enjoy reading. There's also the fact that I'm a huge procrastinator and generally crap writer, but let's not go there!**

 **So, what did you think? Yes, it was all over the place. I wrote some of this at around midnight, some of this after binge reading this incredible fanfiction (see if you can guess the pairing) and the rest at some point that I don't remember… Also, there's a crap poem.**

 **Thank you so much to the people who have told me what they think and have encouraged me to write, that is the only reason I managed to get around to it.**

 **Other thing, I have decided that after an important moment in the story, I'm going to write some sort of filler type thing that will concentrate more on the characters than the actual plot. If you have anything you think would be good to include, please tell me! These are nearly more difficult to write (in my opinion) than the important plot ones as characters are complicated. I don't know how else to explain…**

 **So, thank you for reading! Especially, if you managed to read this large author's note and have actually stuck around to hear the rest of the story. Hopefully I won't take as long this time. *insert hopeful/guilty smile here***

 **(Also, I don't know if there are any plot holes around Spring, I don't** ** _think_** **there are but I didn't go back to check.)**

 **Have a lovely day!**


	14. Chapter 12

**Before we begin, I just want to say that I don't mean any offense with this chapter and I don't pretend to know the complexities of the disease that I have mentioned. Other thing, my writing is so bad in this chapter and I so apologise for that, but it probably won't get any better.**

 **I also wish to say thank you to those that have kept with the story (I updated a little faster this time!)**

 **Other thing, this chapter is about 3100 words and I really hope you enjoy it. Talk to you at the end of the story!**

Winter was confused. He'd woken up in a dark dome on a bed of shrivelled plants. The sky was too close. The air too humid. The muffled sounds of people surrounded him, but there was no one in immediate sight.

It took several moments for Winter to remember the events of the previous day. Of running away from people. Though how he ended up in a shelter of sorts was beyond him.

"WINTER!"

Percy got up the second he heard the scream, banging his head on the roof before ripping through it, extending his wings and leaping into the sky to view the camp.

There. The forest. A crowd.

Winter flew, parallel to the ground, towards the edge of the forest. To the world he looked an avenging angel. To himself, he looked scared.

-.-.-.-

It was dark. So, so dark. And it was quiet. So, so quiet. The earth was damp. The silence was deafening. The walls were there. The walls were bare. The ceiling was low. It was like the hallucinations. She was trapped. Trapped in the dark. She was frightened.

Help. Help. Help. Help.

Autumn crouched, holding her head and rocking back and forth, feeling her sanity splinter.

-.-.-.-

Summer was confused and worried. They had found a note near woods, next to signs of struggling. The unlucky satyr to come across it had almost bleated in terror when he'd come to inform Chiron and in turn one Summer season playing cards and gambling jelly beans (he had double of what Chiron had now! But that's unimportant. Back onto scary topic.)

Summer now stood on the very edge of a massive forest, with Spring and Chiron in tow, frightened of what may be happening next. Was the time for his dreams to come to pass? Was he destined to lead these innocent children into a wood of mayhem and destruction?

Perhaps. Perhaps not. But now was _not_ the time to think about it. The fates were impossible to understand.

Summer tried to look over Chiron's shoulder at the note, but settled for under his arm. Chiron was _tall_ in horse form.

The note read:

 _Greetings campers. So, no doubt you have figured out our pattern by now. So, we had to change it. Just slightly._

 _We've taken one of your own and are currently in the process of damaging her. Don't worry though! We're giving her the very best treatment in torture and soon enough you'll have her back._

 _Xx_

Two kisses was a little much.

Summer took the paper, looked down and saw some extra information. A chill went down his spine. A scream built in his throat. A single word flew out of his mouth.

"WINTER!"

-.-.-.-

A thud greeted Winter as his wings folded behind him.

"What happened?" His voice was ice, his eyes colder and his jaw was set against the bad news he was about to receive.

Summer wordlessly handed over a small piece of paper, it looked as if it had been quickly ripped out of a notepad and had been trodden on.

Winter scanned it, frost spreading from his feet until he got to the last lines.

 _P.S Tell Winter his little friend misses him and there's nothing he can do until we bring her back. Sleep well seasons!_

"They mean Autumn, don't they?" Winter glanced up at Spring as she said this.

A crowd had gathered around them, but none were brave enough to approach the hero as he stood amongst his comrades and glowed with power.

"What can we do?" Spring's voice was earnest, Summer was nodding. At a single word Winter would have the equivalent of an army to command that would go to the ends of the earth to save his friend. Winter would become the leader, the hero amongst heroes. He had power and loyalty and kindness and everything in between.

Winter had every resource to find his truest friend in a long time.

"Nothing. You've read it. We can't do anything. We don't know what will happen if we try. So we wait." Winter bowed his head as his words came crashing down on the hearts of his team. "We wait and we hope that she'll be strong enough."

A deathly silence filled the camp for the rest of the afternoon. The training continued. The people were functioning. All held bated breath as they waited for a sign.

A sign that it was all a bad dream.

-.-.-.-

The girl's breath was irregular. She was shaking. She was scared. She was ready.

It had been so easy to lure her out towards the forest. To whisper to the wind and chant to the night. The perfect vessel for the next act that was to come. And the perfect was to make her Master proud.

Despite this, Fear scowled. How her mother expected her, an embodiment of fear that was an outsider to this world, to succeed where her sisters had failed was a mystery to her. She jumped at her own shadow if it was the wrong time of the day.

But the wishes of her Master were law in this world.

Fear approached her victim in her incorporeal form. For herself and her sisters to fully utilise the full potential of their host, they must _feel_ them beforehand. Pain inflicted hurt her vessel. Joy joked with her vessel; and turned on them. Fear frightened her vessel. She used the very fabric of their being against them and frightened them until they were close to insane.

And she enjoyed it.

-.-.-.-

Three days. Winter was sat in a tree, overlooking the camp and thinking of a time where this view would have been the ultimate. The highest view he could get using only _his_ skills and not those of a Pegasus or a friend that could fly (#jercybromance). It had been three days since Autumn had gone missing.

And he had done _nothing_.

There was a hole in his chest and an ache in his heart. He had done nothing. He could do nothing. He was powerless. He was useless.

He was his old self again.

Winter looked up at the sky, pretending he could see all the way to the Palace of Chaos.

Chaos had strict rules when it came to missions. No contact after 24 hours of the official start. It was up to them to work together.

But still. Winter couldn't help but think that these instances were out of place.

There were slight plot holes and he was going to give the author the benefit of the doubt and assume that there was something else going on here.

If the titans, giants and Tartarus were rising why hadn't they heard from them? Were these possessions/kidnappings their work against Olympus? And if so, why hadn't anyone _seen_ any of the titans or giants yet?

This was all playing out really differently to the previous instances three hundred years ago.

But Chaos was always right, so if they said that the giants, titans and Tartarus were getting away from the pit (kinda) then that was what was happening.

Camp-Half Blood would _have_ to meet up with Camp Jupiter soon and scout the area. They had to go onto the offensive at some point.

It may also be interesting to see how his other old and immortal friends would react to seeing Winter and Summer back again. Perhaps Nico had finally found his type in three hundred years.

Winter laughed very quietly to himself. What a time that had been to be alive. Before his friends had abandoned him.

Winter's thoughts turned back towards his new group of people that needed him and he needed. Summer. Spring. Chaos. Autumn. The balance of this world was being kept by a thread. And who knew what would happen when it was cut.

-.-.-.-

Five days. Spring was sitting in the Camp's library, reading about what Percy Jackson had done trying not to cry as she remembered how excited Autumn had been when she'd found this place and had started learning about the cold member of their party.

How times had changed.

The Winter that Spring had seen several days ago almost seemed like an impossible dream. How could it be that his personality could change so easily?

Why had he been so open? Why had he shown weakness and asked her about herself. He was the unapproachable one!

Why did Spring feel something tightening in her chest as she read through the first adventure of Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood?

Spring slouched into the beanbag and closed the book carefully beside her.

Before she had become stuck in this form, she had been to many places. She had been a shadowhunter in the streets of London, herself being a character that helped the London Institute. She had been a member of the Mad Hatter's tea party. She had fought against teenagers in an arena full of dangers and had been friends with a small boy with a demon butler.

But despite all that she had done and been through, she'd never been as confused. What was going on? What was going to happen next? Why was she _here_? What role was she playing this time?

Did it matter?

-.-.-.-

Seven days. Summer was getting tired of waiting around for something to happen. For Autumn to come back fundamentally changed and see if they could help her or if she was completely doomed.

Summer could also tell that Winter was getting tired of waiting around as well. The pacing was almost constant and the muttering of a madman could be compared to how Winter sounded when he stopped.

"Alright. That's enough waiting around." Summer looked up from his spot on the couch in the Big House and looked towards Winter, raising an eyebrow.

"And what _exactly_ can we do? We can't do anything that'll risk Autumn getting hurt more and, no offence, but I don't think that any of us are in any shape to teach these demigods about anything." Summer studied Winter's face. It was portraying the determination about something. Something was going to happen soon. He could _feel_ it.

"We can still do _something_. _Anything_ is better than lazing around while the monsters gather their forces." Winter stopped pacing. "Chiron! Assemble the senior counsellors. We need to have a meeting."

Summer sighed and stood up, going over to the room where the meeting would take place.

Time to start _really_ helping the cause.

He stopped in the doorway, realisation clear on his face. He was planning to _help_ the campers. He would not see Calypso again. And he was fine with it. She was in his past, he would now look to the future. He would help these people, with everything he had in him.

-.-.-.-

Winter stood at the head of the Ping-Pong table with Chiron, looking at the leaders of the camp.

"Alright heroes, here's what we're going to do. Winter?" Chiron looked at Winter, gesturing for him to inform the campers of the plan.

"We are going to see the Romans." Winter explained as best he could the course of action they would have to take. Meeting up with Camp Jupiter, combining their forces, attacking the monsters as best they could.

Face more people from the past.

This story was about to get a lot bigger.

Winter's pep talk was interrupted by, you guessed it, screaming.

Autumn had returned.

Winter rushed out, fast than anyone else, and raced into the sky. He scanned the grounds below him for a single figure amongst several fallen ones.

There. The archery range.

Winter flew towards it. He landed a few feet away, folding his wings and looking at the form of Autumn; slightly hunched over with eyes that glowed gold.

"Perseus Jackson. You've been expecting us?" Autumn looked towards Winter, glancing down once at the dagger of ice he held in his hand. "I can tell. Your levels of fear are rising to the top, no?"

Winter tried to push down his emotions as he found himself staring into the eyes of madness. Drowning. His friends dying. His friend rejecting him. His step-father. All of the fear he'd ever felt was trying to rise to the surface of his mind.

He didn't let it.

"Hmm. You shall not last much longer I don't think." Autumn looked down at herself. "She's almost spent, poor thing. Not much left to her. I could have entered her body on the first day, or the second, or the third, but we was having _so_ much fun. Her fears were so deep rooted, poor thing. I think her memories may just stick with her."

Winter could almost hear his heart breaking. Autumn was strong, but seven days of constant, piercing fear washing over her? No one could stand that.

"Now, I think that I should be going. My mission is to break your resolve, not kill you and I think that the best way to do that is to leave like this." Autumn – Fear – looked up at the approaching people from the Big House, she looked into their eyes and they collapsed like the people around them, incapacitated by fear.

"Percy, dear." Winter forced himself to look Autumn straight in the eye. "I'm a nice being, so I think I'll help you a little. Here's the thing. Autumn has been hiding something from you, all of you. And if you want her to be of any use at all you're going to need her to confront it. She'll need to remember her past's ghosts. They won't be so easily forgotten." Her voice turned mocking and Autumn turned her head to the side. "Poor Winter. Your only friend. And you are unable to help."

With a cruel smile, Autumn glowed for a second and collapsed; eyes rolling back into her head.

Winter approached her. She was shivering.

"The cold. The dark is cold and the cold is dark. So dark and so cold. So cold and so dark. Fear. Fear is there. Fear is here. Fear." Autumn's quivering voice was back to normal; other than the obvious delirium tainting her voice. She was huddled around herself; no sign of the happy immortal that Winter had come to know.

"Autumn?" no response. "Aubrey?" More shivering.

"Autumn, how can we help? What were you hiding?" Winter's own voice was starting to shake.

Around them, people were starting to stand up. Starting to help other people up. Everywhere, campers and immortals alike were slowly recovering and going back to their cabins with their friends to try and start feeling like themselves again.

"Autumn?" Spring made herself known, slowly recovering herself from the effects that had come as a result of her friend's possession.

"Come on, sweetie. Tell Winter what's wrong. Then we can help." Spring was crouching next the other seasons, trying to help but being unable to think of how.

"Memories. I don't want to forget. I don't want-" Autumn was still mumbling, her responses erratic and her eyes wide.

Winter looked at her. Memories. There wasn't another way. She was too far gone to actually tell them what was wrong. There was only one way. To find out directly.

"Okay Autumn. I need you to look at me." Winter held onto her shoulders and tried to get her to look into his eyes. "I need you to trust me."

Autumn nodded and Winter addressed the seasons behind him. "Make sure nothing sneaks up on us."

There were agreements, and Winter used his immortal powers to look into Autumn's mind and find the root of the problem.

-.-.-.-

It was an endless plain. It was pure white. There were barely any memories here. Barely anything at all, except for a single figure sitting a few metres away.

"There was an accident." The figure looked up and Winter saw Autumn, the healed Autumn. "There was an accident and a bit after I became a season."

Winter sat down next to her and stared around him. _(A/N while the author felt really, really pretentious about this entire chapter)_

The endless plain of Autumn's memories stared back. For such a long life she had not nearly enough memories.

"I had an accident." Autumn paused. "I don't really remember it. I don't remember it." Autumn looked down at her hands.

"I am immortal, that changed how I was affected." Winter's eyes continued to stray along his surroundings. "My condition is different as a result. I forget only after I've fallen asleep. I can't explain it. And every time I wake up, I have this device with a video that I watch. It explains what happened."

Winter finally tore his eyes away from his surroundings to look at his friend.

"You have anterograde amnesia?"

Autumn hung her head. "An odd form of it, possibly." She sighed. "I haven't slept since we were called to Chaos' Castle, I still have the memories of the past few weeks. But what that monster did…"

Winter nodded catching on. "You can't recover from that for as long as you remember. You need to forget it."

"It's not even all of that!" Autumn sounded frustrated. "If I were in the peak of condition, I'm sure I could deal with it! But several weeks without sleep, even to an immortal it's difficult to keep going."

"So you need to sleep, one way or another." Winter finished for her, his gut wrenching and eyes starting to itch.

"I don't want to forget! For the first time since I can remember _(A/N haha! Cruel joke)_ I have friends. I have a life. I have a purpose that I can actually remember. If allow myself what I need to fully recover, I won't remember the mission. I won't remember the complexities of the other seasons. I won't remember _you_." Autumn looked up at Winter with tears in her eyes. "I won't remember you. I will know you only as a face. I don't want to forget."

The Autumn inside her head curled up, just as she was on the outside. This way she stayed for several moments, until she felt a hand on her back. She slowly sat up.

"It's okay if you forget me." Winter was struggling to hold back tears. Fear had been right, this was worse. Worse than anything else he could have felt at that moment. It made him remember why emotions were a weakness.

"It's okay if you forget me." He repeated again. "We're friends, right? In fact, I think we've just graduated to best friends." He tried for a grin and bumped her shoulder with his own. "And because we're friends, I can remind you every time that we _are_ friends.

"It's okay if you forget me." Winter looked into Autumn's eyes. They were shiny. They were about to shed tears. He gave her a hug, she could hide her face.

"I don't want to forget!"

"You must. We need you." Winter paused, and repeated for the third time as his conscious mind left Autumn's and they returned to the corporeal world,

"It's okay if you forget me. But I won't forget you."

 **A/N – So, what did you think? I really worked hard on this. And I hope that you felt as sad reading this as I was when writing it. I almost cried. The next chapter will hopefully be a little better! Have a lovely day!**

 **-The Author**


End file.
